Konoha School of the Arts
by xXKiba'sxDreamerxGirlXx
Summary: Hinata is just your average girl, until she is accepted into KSA. There, her life is turned upside down from all the random people with amazing talents. This isn't just a normal high school. Will be updated randomly. AU.
1. How It Began

A/N: I thought of this when I was watching Victorious! And now I would like to thank Mi3staR for rating ALL of my chapters in "Naruto Couple One Shots". You are awesome! And I decided not to do the Lunar Trinity idea. So… on with the story!

Always smart to have one of these:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sheesh, people! If I did, I wouldn't be wasting time on this site.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"I am not going out there!" I yelled at my older brother.

"Only you know the song!" he yelled back.

"I thought it was a quartet!" I retorted.

"Now it's a duet!" he pressed on.

Then the crowd around me started yelling at me and I started yelling back. The stage manager kept yelling for my brother to go out on stage, then he saw his leg. Now, he's yelling at me to go out there.

Lemme rewind things a bit. You're probably wondering how this happened. Well, first off, I'm Hinata Hyuga. And I am just a normal sophomore at a normal high school in a normal city. Yep, that's me, Miss Normal.

And my brother is Neji Hyuga. He goes to Konoha School of the Arts. The best performing arts school in the country. Neji is an amazing singer, and he plays the guitar. He and his friend, Naruto (whom I have never met… but he sounds interesting), and a couple other friends, I thing their names were Ino and Sakura, were going to sing a song for the annual school talent show.

Now, I bet you're wondering why this matters. The school holds an annual fund raising event, and it's always a talent show. And it is MANDITORY.

Neji just had to break his leg, and Ino and Sakura just had to get the flu. For some reason, I think this whole thing is set up.

Neji thinks I am a good singer, but I don't. I think he's trying to get me into the school for two main reasons: he thinks I deserve to, and he wants to save money on gas. Here's how this whole thing started

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hinata! Tell dad I'm going to the school for the final dress rehearsal!" Neji called from his room.

"Okay!" I answered. Ugh, stupid geometry. Why do people need to know these things? When in life am I going to need to figure out the volume of a triangular prism? Never. That's when.

In a couple minutes, I was finished. Now… biology. Today, the reproductive systems. Both female and male. Prepare for sarcasm: Yay! God, why do you hate me so much. But that was over in a short few minutes.

This is my life. Boring little Hinata. Excelling in math and science, and all other subjects. Yep, I am a nerd. I just have one hobby. I like to write songs, but I am too afraid to sing them myself, so I just hand them over to Neji.

Then my phone rang, speak of the devil, it was Neji. What would he need now? I reached over and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Uh, yeah. I kind of broke my leg, and the girls are sick with the flu. I just need you to come to the school right away." he explained.

"Okay…" I said. I hung up and grabbed my keys and jumped in my convertible. Sometimes, I'm kind of glad that my family's rich. Off topic, I raced over to the school and ran through the doors.

"You need to go on for me!" he said, already in a boot and on crutches.

"So, I'm going on with Naruto? I am not going out there!" and that's where you came in.

After he got me convinced, I rather roughly, I might add, changed into a beautiful blue dress and some Nike air forces, and pushed out on stage. Then I started to wonder: Where was Naruto? Then the music started, so I just started to sing.

Hinata: _Na na na na, na na na na, yeah. You are the music in me. You know the words "Once upon a time." Make you listen? There's a reason. When You dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter, or a happy ever after._

Hinata & ?: _Your harmony to the melody_

I looked around, wondering where that wonderful voice was coming from. I couldn't figure out where it was coming from, so I just continued.

Hinata: _It's echoing inside my head. A single voice_

?: _Single voice_

Hinata: _above the noise. And like a common thread…_

?: _Mm, you're pulling me._

That's when the voice was louder, and I turned to my right, and there he was: Naruto. The first thought in my head was "_Meow..;)_".This guy was SMOKIN'! I ain't kidding. He had dark blonde hair, and these blue eyes that made me melt. Then I realized "_The song!"_

Hinata: _When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong. Oh, you are the music in me._

Naruto: _Yeah, it's living in all of us._

He started getting closer to me… I'm going to die. That grin on his face just made me feel like I was on fire. My heart started racing.

Hinata: _And it's brought us here because._

Both: _You are the music in me._

Once he was right in front of me, he took my hand. Breathe. Breathe. SING!Both: _Na na na na_

Naruto: _Oh_

Both: _Na na na na_

Naruto: _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Both: _You are the music in me._

He started to walk backwards, I stepped forward, then I realized, we were doing some sort of dancing.

Hinata: _It's like I knew you before we met._ _Can't explain it._ _There's no name for it._

Naruto: _No name for it._

Both: _I'm saying words I never said._

Naruto: _And it was easy_

Hinata: _So easy._

Naruto: _Because you see the real me. As I am_

Both: _you understand. And that's more than I've ever known_

Hinata: _To hear your voice above the noise._

Both: _And no, I'm not alone_.

Hinata: _Oh, you're singing to me!_

Both: _When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong. You are the music in me. It's living in all of us. And it's brought us here because you are the music in me._

_Together we're gonna sing. We got the power to sing_

Naruto: _What we feel_

Hinata: _What we feel!_

I was getting really into the song. I totally forgot that there was an audience. Well, getting lost into his eyes was pretty easy. Wow, Miss Cornball there. Either way, I felt magical.

Naruto: _Connected and real._

Hinata: _Can't keep it all inside!_

Both: _Na na na na, na na na na_

Naruto: _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Both: _You are the music in me._

Naruto: _Na na na na _

Hinata: _Oh, yeah_

Naruto: _Na na na na_

Hinata: _Oh, yeah!_

Both: _You are the music in me. When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong._

Hinata: _We belong!_

Both: _You are the music in me._

Naruto: _Yeah!_

Both: _It's living in all of us. It's brought us here, because you are the music_

_Na na na na, (Oh, yeah), na na na na, (Oh, yeah), na na na na_

_You are the music in me._

Naruto: _Yeah…_

The crowd started cheering. I was snapped back into reality. Then, back in fantasy land, he kissed me on the cheek. I started blushing tomato red.

"I'm Naruto." he smiled.

"H-Hinata." I smiled back, trying to maintain my structure.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's my new story! Tell me what you think! Please R&R. Love ya! Peace.


	2. Ah, Theatre Class

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! BTW, the song in the last chapter was "You are the Music in Me" By HSM. I just thought that'd be good way to introduce Naruto in the fic. For all of you Karin fans, there is a TON of bashing in here. I just hate her to no freaking end! So… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto…. Dammit! But I'm saving! Haha...jk...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

After all that awesomeness on stage, Naruto led me to back stage. The principle was waiting for me, I thought that Neji was in trouble for the last minute change.

"You!" she pointed at me. I winced, ready for the screaming, but it didn't come. "Do you go to this school?"

I shook my head nervously. Then I braced myself, yet once again, no screaming. I looked up and she was smiling. Didn't know what that meant. "Welcome to The Konoha School of the Arts…" she said, then faltered.

"Hinata Hyuga." I filled in for her. "But, are you sure?"

"You were amazing. You should come." Naruto answered. "Please?"

Then I was surrounded by "Yeah, come on"s and "Please"s. I sighed. "Fine."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Neji… I'm not… sure if I… can do this." I said, gasping. I was beginning to hyperventilate. I was standing in the door way. Already, I was overwhelmed. People were around me singing, playing instruments, and dancing. OMG, someone just did a back flip!

"Oh, please. You'll be fine." he said reassuringly. Then a boy, black hair with blue tints in it, came running up to us.

"Neji!" he screamed.

"What, Sasuke?" he asked, a little irritant. "What do you want? I have to show my sister around."

"Well, that's not as important as Rock Lee hanging from the flag pole!" Sasuke pressed on.

And that's when Neji, being the sweet older brother he is, said: "I'm sorry, I can't. Well, I'll see you later."

REWIND! That's not what happened. This is what really happened.

"Ha-ha! Lead the way! I need a picture!" he said then ran off, well, crutched off, with Sasuke.

Great, now I'm alone. But on the bright side, the school's yearbook has a good photo opt. I can't see why that isn't hilarious. But, now back to the task at hand: Finding Kakashi-sensei's class, Theatre.

I saw a girl with pink hair walk by. That's Sakura. Hm… fishy on how she is better already. Either way, I need help. "Sakura!"

She turned around, and recognized me instantly. "Hey, Hinata. What's up?"

"I need help finding Kakashi's class." I said giving her my schedule.

"That's where I'm going, just follow me." she smiled warmly. I felt she was trustable, and I just made my first friend.

I found out that Kakashi's class was right behind me. Dorky me. I walked into a class. It was a pale blue. Like the kind you find at baby showers, and the baby is a boy.

I found Naruto right away, and went up to him. Until I was rudely interrupted. "What do you think you're doing walking up to _my_ boyfriend?" a red headed bitch said to me.

"Karin, for the last freaking time, I am NOT your boyfriend." Naruto came up behind her. I felt so relieved. No way Naruto would go for a slut like her. I mean, black shorts, and I mean _short. _Like, not even 2 inches of her thighs were covered up.

A hot pink spaghetti strap top, and I am going out on a limb here, I'm guessing she's not wearing a bra.

Someone might as well gotten a sharpie and written "slut" and "whore" all over her.

"Aw, c'mon, Na-ru-to." the way she screeched out his name made me wince in pain. And she had this weird smile that resembled a piranha. *Shudders*

"No, Karin. I will not go out with you. I'd rather date Hinata." he gestured towards me. "I've known her a total of… maybe 12 minutes and 22 seconds and I already know that she is way nicer than you."

Cue the blush! Yes, redder than I have ever been before. Well, Duh! Naruto, the hottest guy at KSA, said he'd rather go out with me, Hinata; one of the most dorkiest girls in the world, than Karin. But there's actually no competition.

She just made a pouty face and stomped off. Hallelujah! Now, just me and Mr. Yummycakes… disregard that last comment.

"Thanks for defending me back there." I smiled. He was about to answer me until his eyes widened at least a mile wide. I turned around, and my fate was set. Someone threw a big, blue, rubber ball at my face.

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled. I lay, half dead from shock and embarrassment, on the floor. And I just know that there is a huge red mark on my forehead. I hear a little snicker in the background. Karin…

"Just getting you all warmed up for class. Anyway, this is our new student, who gave me an apple." Kakashi, who I could already tell was going to be down right weird, held up an apple triumphantly and pointed to me. Then I remembered this morning.

I saw a man sitting in front of the school. He had silver hair, a mask that only covered him from his nose down, no shoes, just a sweater and man capris. I looked down at my hands, a bright red apple in front of me. I felt guilty and just handed it to him.

"That was unnecessary, but appreciated." he said, then took a bite.

"You gave him an apple?" Naruto looked down at me. Did I ever mention he was a good head taller than me? Yeah. He was.

"I thought he was a hobo!" I insisted. Karin had a look of disgust on her face. It was apparent that she thought I was a kiss up.

Everybody sat in one of the fold up chairs, and I sat with Naruto. My inner is happy dancing.

"Okay. Today, we will be doing scenes from The Diary of Anne Frank." he said, pulling out many scripts. I remember this play. I played Anne last year.

"Kakashi?" I knew that voice. Karin, what the hell does she want. If she's wondering what Diary of Anne Frank is, it is an awesome play about the Holocaust.

"Yes, Karin?" he asked almost too reluctant.

"Why don't we do improv. Our new student doesn't need to jump into big things like memory." Karin sneered. If she thought that was a good insult, she was mistaken. Yet, the offense was still could see the fire in my eyes, I rolled up the my sleeves and started to get up. He had to hold me back. What seemed to piss me off more was that Kakashi actually agreed with her. "Right, Karin. So you choose 5 more people."

"Right, well, Naruto, Sakura, Nari, Shino, and _Hinata_." I cringed at her saying my name.

Naruto got up and walked onto the little wooden stage. Then Sakura, and apparently Nari and Shino, followed suit. I breathed in and walked up there.

"Okay, I need a prop." Karin said, taking the cup of orange juice from the girl, who might I say, looked like a senior. I had a feeling that she was going to do some sort of evil with that devil beverage.

* * *

HAHA! Cliff hanger. I am gonna try to update this when I can. Since school started yesterday, I have been a hella lot more busy. And remember Karin fans, I warned you. Hate is in the air. Peace out my home dawgs! (In a bad attempt to be gangsta)


	3. HipHop Dancing Perfect

A/N: New Chappie! Awesomeness! I'm tryin' the best I can to update. Stupid school. Stupid girl who threatens to hurt me just because I had to sit out of P.E. because my blood sugar was low. (Read my bio, then you'd understand.)

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. Wait! Do you think Kishimoto-sama will sell it to me for $1.47? Of course not… I own the following OC's used in this chapter: Nari, Suki, and Yukari.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Karin walked up onto the little wooden stage, with that demonic liquid in her hands. She gave me that piranha smile of hers and stood next to me. Kakashi, totally oblivious to the tension in the air, started asking questions for the scene.

"Okay! Place!" a boy, who looked like a senior, too, rose his hand. "Yes! Itachi!" Wow, Kakashi is a little enthusiastic, if you ask me.

"Um, how about the office?" he suggested. This "Itachi" guy kind of looked like Sasuke, but waaaaaay better looking.

"The office, yes!" he said, then wrote "the office on the white board on the side wall. "And now the situation. Sai!" he pointed to a boy with black hair, and rather pale skin, who was too busy painting something that looked like the "The Great Stone Dragon" from Mulan.

"Um, someone's getting fired." he said not taking his eyes off his masterpiece. Kakashi did the same as he previously did and wrote "someone's getting fired." "Begin!" he screamed.

"Hinata!" Karin screamed. I'm guessing she already called the part of the boss. "Into my office, now!"

"Okay, okay!" I screamed just as loud. I received a few giggles from the class. "What… boss?" I strained the last word. Why in hell would I call her my boss.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go." she said, there's that piranha smile again. "But before you go…" she pulled the neck of my tee-shirt. I found out what she was going to do with that orange juice.

Good thing I caught wind fast, because everything wouldn't have gone as hilarious as they just did. A nano second before she poured it down my shirt, I tipped it over towards her.

"Oops, clumsy me!" I giggled, no regret in my voice.

"Nari! Did you just see what happened to the boss?" Shino said to Nari.

"Finally someone stood up to that sadistic bitch." Nari agreed, but when she said this, she got in Karin's face.

"GAH!" Karin screamed and stomped off to the nearest restroom. "You are _dead_, Hinata Hyuga. Ya hear me? DEAD!" were her last words to me. Man, did I feel victorious. After that, I got a standing ovation from the class.

Itachi came up to me. His piercing gaze met my shying one. Oh, my God, I think I might faint! "Hey, that was pretty cool what you did to Karin." he said, stoic as ever. Okay, I think he's been hanging with Neji. "Karin is such a douche bag. She is just a bag of douche!" he said with more emotion on his face.

I tittered. Hey, this guy was funny. I liked him. "So, do you know Sasuke?" I asked casually.

"Know him? I'm genetically related to him, so yeah. You know, at least I'm not a girl. Instead of noogies… MAKE OVERS!" he said, then imitated a girl voice. I laughed again. I think I might like it here.

The bell rang and I went to my next class. Hip Hop Dance with Kurenei. Oh. My. GAWD! I cannot dance worth crap. I looked at girl passing by, she was dressed dance attire, of the hip hop kind, no less, so I followed her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once I got changed into my lime green tank top, some Nikes and some Soffe shorts, I was ready to humiliate myself. I stood in the middle of the old ballet studio, now converted into a hip hop room, nervous at all the girls doing _insanely_ amazing moves. I saw the girl who I followed, and went up to her.

"Um, hello." I said, unaware of already how popular I was. "I'm new here a-" I started until I was cut off.

"Ohmigosh! You're Hinata! You were amazing at the talent show. I'm Suki Misao." she held out her hand. This chick was talkative. And very pretty. She had this long black hair and bright blue eyes, and she was rather slender. "Yukari, get over here!" she yelled behind her.

A girl with blonde hair and onyx eyes came sashaying over. She seemed more graceful than Suki, I could already tell. "What's up. Did you get more info on Hidan?"

"No, and you about Kankuro?" she asked. Yukari bowed her head shamefully. I was confused for a second. Who are Kankuro and Hidan? Why am I thinking this to myself?

"Who are Kankuro and Hidan?" I asked. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"Only the hottest guys ever. Even though Yukari is a year older than me, she is my best friend. But, I don't Hidan's hotter than Kankuro."

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

This went on for a good 5 minutes before Kurenei interrupted them. "Ahem, ladies, I am going to request that our new student come up here and show us what she's got. If she can do that in the talent show, I wonder what amazing things she can do here!" Kurenei said hopeful. But she was, oh, so wrong.

I went up in front of everyone, and got ready to *cough*dance*cough*. I stood there for a few seconds before bustin' out the worm. Man, that never fails. I got a few laughs, and I just knew one of those weren't Kurenei.

"Ah, a little comedian, eh? Seriously, kid, show what you can actually do." she said in a threatening voice.

"I… um… I… er… can't… uh… exactly dance." I said in a small voice, you know like the kind when you try to get yourself out of trouble when you're four.

I just stood there, dead in silence. Some people giving me a stare of understanding, and some people had this "What the Hell?" look on their faces.

"No one here could dance when we first came here. I'll have Suki and Yukari tutor you for the time being. The bell's about to ring here in a few minutes. Suit out!" Kurenei said. I ran outta there like a chicken with it's head cut off. I was ready to go.

Now, the rest of my day can be normal, right? Wrong. Next was orchestra. What the fudge? I don't know how to play a frikin' strings instrument! Either way, I had to go. So I figured out where the band hall was and took a seat way in the back.

But, my luck chose against me and decided to ring the bell just when I put my hand on the knob. *Sigh* This is gonna be a _long_ day…

* * *

Me: How was that?

Ino: When am I coming in?'

Me: Lunch! And that's not after another 2 more chapters. I promise to put you in. GAWD! And I have an anoucment! Shikamaru is going to sing next chapter before the story continues!

Shikamaru: No, I'm not...

Me: YES YOU ARE!

Hinata: Either way, R&R please.


	4. Asuma & Orchestra

A/N: As I promised, Shikamaru is singing! This is based off Shikamaru6999's YouTube vid. Enjoy!

Shikamaru: For the record I'm totally against this!

Me: Sing!

Shikamaru: _I am very special 'cause there's only one of me! Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy. The people are jealous of me! When I'm sad and lone_… I give up this crap!

Me:… Okay, that was our Shikamaru!

Disclaimer: Still don't understand why people automatically assume that I am copyrighting Naruto if I don't have one of these! Either way, I don't own Naruto or the song used in this chapter. I'm gonna tell you the name of the song at the end. I want to surprise you! And I own Nari, Suki, & Yukari.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

I walked into a class full of chatting kids with a bunch of instruments in their hands. I chose to sit next Nari, who had a violin in her lap.

"Oh, hey, Hinata. Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" she asked me, but, of course, it sounded rude.

"It says I have orchestra with Asuma. Speaking of which, where is Asuma?" I asked, looking around the room. I saw that he wasn't standing at the front of the room, all I saw was a big white board with a treble clef on it. I looked back at her, unprepared for the most disturbing, heart lurching news I was about to receive.

"Oh, he's probably making out with Kurenei in the teacher's lounge." Nari replied nonchalantly.

*Shudders* People over 30 do NOT need to be making out. And she was acting like this was a _normal_ thing. What the fudge?

That's when Asuma sort walked/burst in. Was that a red lipstick stain on the collar of his shirt? Was that the same exact shade of pink Kurenei was wearing? Yeah, I think it was. *Shudders* Oh, my god, FLASHBACK!

The weird thing was everyone straightened out like inmates, and Asuma was the warden not to fool around with.

"I need Hinata Hyuga to come up here, please." Asuma said. I looked all around me, my classmates were staring at me like I was the Lord! Their eyes said "Your time is now."

I walked up in there, feeling like going to the sorting hat at Hogwarts. "What instrument would you like to play?" he asked with a warm smile on his face.

"Uh… the cello?" I said, a little unsure of myself. To tell the honest to God truth, I didn't know that a cello was a oversized violin, about tall as me. And lemme tell you, I'm a good size height.

He picked up the cello like it was nothing, and dropped it into my arms. I made this sick heaving noise and fell to the floor. I looked up at him. _Daggers_. I picked up the cello, and attempted to walk back to my chair. I succeeded, with much hard work.

"Wow, I didn't know you can play the cello!" Nari screamed in a hushed sorta tone.

I just nodded my head and went with it. Asuma put a music packet on my music stand. It had the title on it "Moonlight Sonata". I gulped and turned the page. What the hell was this? Hebrew? I heard I light tapping on the teacher's desk. Why did he have one of those little wands?

Oh. Snap.

Just then, I made a small yelp, when I heard the violin section start playing. Nari had this serious look on her face. Holy crap, she wasn't using music!

But I was entranced at the wonderful sound I was hearing. Then they burst out into this pop song. I subconsciously started to sing.

Hinata: _Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah. Gaga oh-la-la. Want your bad romance. _

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah. Gaga oh-la-la! Want your bad romance._

_I want your ugly. I want your disease. I want your everything as long as it's free. I want your. Love-love-love. I want your love_

_I want your drama. With the touch of your hand. I want your leather studded kiss in the sand. And I want your love. Love-love-love. I want your love. _

_You know that I want you. And you know that I need you. I want it bad. Your bad romance. _

_I want your love, and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance._

The beautiful music faltered. I was totally mortified. I tried to fight the tears that were readying themselves, until, they started applauding. Okay, no more singing randomly. I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. Nari gave me a thumbs up. Phew, I feel better now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay, next class. Ballet? WTH? These people don't recognize that I CAN'T DANCE! Who was the teacher? Anko. I think she was the math teacher at my old school. Then she moved. Hmph.

I walked into the class, and a girl stood in the middle, twirling around like she owned the place. And was that a trace of red hair I saw in the background? _Shit_…. Karin. I also saw, at the most, two boys. Was that Neji? And he was standing with that Sai dude from earlier. The little pervs. Trying to get some, eh? Dude, we don't like when guys do that. I can't believe my older brother came into this class to stare at tight dresses women! Ugh.

"Look at her body. It's like a work of art!" I heard Sai say. I should've known Sai would say that. I mean, all he does is art. I saw him in the hallway and drawing. I didn't care enough to figure out what this one was, but, SERIOUSLY!

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. No one's really popping out for me." he scanned the room. His eyes went a mile wide when he saw me. Oh, yeah. ALL HELL IS GOING TO RISE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!

* * *

KK! That was my 4th chapter. R&R please!

Ino: Was I the one dancing?

Me: Yes, duh. I mean Sai is, like, in love with you, chica!

Ino: Wha?

Me: *mumbles* _Blondes_… BTW, Me and my friends are going to start a Teen Titans fic, so keep look out for that! Tristin, Clayton, and I are OBSESSED!


	5. I CAN'T DANCE, People!

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! That really means a lot! So as a special treat… I'm gonna beat the crap outta Karin in the next chapter! Ha-ha! Just kidding! But seriously… I do have a special treat. This is where Tenten is going to be introduced, and she will be doing a song! And there's more. Since it's going to be a long weekend, I'm gonna be updating at least twice a day. Yay!

Disclaimer: Honest to God truth, I swear on my mother, on God, on beautiful Christopher "Big Black" Boykin (Yeah, I was watching Rob & Big today…), I do not own Naruto. I'm gonna ask Santa this year. Ha-ha jk. I'm too old for that. And if you're wondering, I'm 13.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

I stomped over to Neji. He saw the fire in my eyes. "What… Are… You… Doing?" I managed to say. I was PISSED OFF! I can't believe my older bro.

"Hey, Hinata. Uh…. What's up?" he tried to be nonchalant. How can he be nonchalant when I am standing before him while he's wearing _tights_? And to make him look even more gay was he was wearing boot over it. It looked weird. Anyone disagree? Yeah, I didn't think so.

"Don't you 'what's up?' me. Why are you here looking at a bunch of girls only wearing leotards?" I poked him in the chest.

"Ladies! And Sai… Today we will rehearse 'The Nutcr-" Anko came into the room, clapping her hands, until she was interrupted. She had a bit of a French accent to her. Yup, Anko the math teacher.

"Anko sensei!" Neji whined. I mentally laughed. Poor Neji, he _does_ have ridiculously long hair. It even is rivaled against mine.

"Sorry, and Neji…" she continued. "As I was saying, I need Sai and Ino to rehearse the ballroom scene." Anko finished. Now I know why Sai's here. He's got a little crush on Ino, whoever this chick was.

He put on this smile that was genuinely real. He walked stood next to Ino, a girl with long platinum blonde hair, I could see why Sai liked her. She was very pretty. They started dancing. They were totally in sync with each other. I might put my match making skills to the test later. They made the perfect couple! Then, they were so rudely interrupted.

"Anko, I gotta go…" Neji started, but Anko was a little into their dance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go." she waved him off.

Neji's P.O.V

Neji was walking down the hall. He finally found the nearest rest room after what seemed like an eternity. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a girl singing.

Girl: _Got the news today. Doctor said I had to stay a little bit longer and I'll be fine._

_When I thought it'd all been done. When I thought it'd all been said. A little bit longer and I'll be fine. But you don't know what you've got til it's gone. And you don't know what it's like to feel so low. And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow. You don't even know, know, know. You don't even know. _

Her voice attracted Neji closer to the sound. He saw a door creaked open. He looked through it and saw the girl who was before the piano. She had brown hair place into two bun atop her head. Even though Neji couldn't see her face, he had a feeling she was beautiful.

Girl: _All this time goes by. Still no reason why. A little bit longer and I'll be fine. _

_Waiting on a cure. But none of them are sure. A little bit longer and I'll be fine. But you don't know what you got til it's gone. And you don't know what it's like to feel so low. And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow. You don't even know, know, know. You don't even know, know, know. You don't even know, know, know._

_Yeah!_

Neji peered through the creek in the door. Her voice was mesmerizing to him. He totally forgot he had to pee. He just stood there, watching her fingers play to the rhythm to her voice.

_But you don't you don't know what you got til it's gone. And you don't know what's like to feel so low, yeah. And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow. You don't even know! Yeah, oh, yeah, ohm, yeah, yeah! You don't even know! Know, know!_

_So I'll wait til kingdom come. All the highs and lows are gone. And a little bit longer and I'll be fine._

_I'll be… fine._

The girl rose from in front of the piano. Neji's eyes widened and crutched. like the wind to the restroom. The girl the sudden movement, and got startled. '_Oh, no! Someone heard me!_' she panicked. She just shook her head. '_C'mon, Tenten. It's lunch time. Someone was just excited to get to the lunch room. Yeah that's it…_' she reassured herself.

She left the piano room to find her best friend Temari. She felt a sharp pain in her chest, and stumbled to the floor, clutching her chest. As soon as the pain subsided, she sighed. '_I guess this is going to be a normal thing from now on…_' she thought to herself.

Normal P.O.V

Thank God! The lunch bell finally rang. I found it strange on how long it took Neji to pee. At least he got out of those tights. *Shudders* How many disturbing things am I going to see today?

I saw Neji already in the café poking at a piece of under cooked chicken. I know that look. He's deep in thought.

I went to the short little deli line and got a chef salad. Hm.. I'd thought everyone would be worried about their figures and all that. I saw a girl who might as well've been a twig walk by with a piece of fried chicken, with mashed potatoes, and… 3 brownies?

When I came from the line, I saw a bunch of people sitting with Neji. I recognized Sasuke, Ino, Nari, Naruto, and Sai. But who were all these other people?

I looked to the left and saw two other girls, one with 4 ponytails, the other with buns, sitting at their own little table chatting. Another turn to the left were a bunch of boys. I saw Itachi was with them, and a guy with red hair, a guy resembled a girl (that was a guy right?). And I think the guy next to him was Hidan. I could tell from how Yukari described him. And she was _very_ detailed. And the last one had orange hair.

I looked right past Neji's group and saw Suki, Yukari, and a couple other girls talking and giggling. I stood in the middle of the tables, debating which to sit with. If I sit with the two girls, they'd think I'm a nerd. It was only them, so I'd be a nerd. Do not want that. But, now if I sit with the senior boys, I'd be laughed at. And if I sit with Suki and Yukari, they'd be badgering me about the deets with Naruto last night. Ugh… Neji's group it is.

I sat in front of Neji, hoping none of his other friends would ask about me. Then again, everyone's always interested in the new girl. "Hey, who do you think you are sitting with us?" a boy with brown hair that he kept in a ponytail said to me. I 'bout popped him one straight in the nose, but my more civilized self chose against it.

"I'm Neji's younger sister." I replied. He had shock in his eyes. But that emotion was gone in a couple seconds. He laid his head down to go to sleep. Wow… Lazy-ass much?

"Don't mind Shikamaru, Hinata." Nari waved her hand. She seemed like a perfectly normal girl until a boy with messy brown hair came up to us.

"Hey, guys!" he called.

"HI, KIBA!" she turned around and screamed. I could see her trying to keep her composure. She epically failed.

"Um… hi, Nari." he replied. Pulling at the collar of his polo. Hm… Okay, I have to work my love magic on Suki & Kankuro, Yukari & Hidan, Sai & Ino, now Nari & Kiba! God, this school needs my help.

* * *

Can you guess what I'm doing with Tenten's character? Yeah, she has a really bad heart disease. And the song that Hinata sang in the last chapter was Bad Romance by Lady Gaga, and the one that Tenten sang was A Little Bit Longer by Nick Jonas. I just had to include that song, for many personal reasons. CURE DIABETES!


	6. Lunch Time!

A/N: I can't believe I've actually gotten this far in the fanfic. Yayness. And in this chapter, Naruto is going to do a solo! Song will be named at the end! And I'm adding couple more OC's to the mix.

Disclaimer: Two words. I. Wish. I also don't own the song used in this chapter. But it is my absolute favorite song EVER! And I have raised my savings up to $2.84. Still not enough, dammit! But I own: Nari, Suki, Yukari, and now… Sayomi and Misoka!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

I saw a boy; white hair, with blue tinting, tall, good looking, well built; eyeing Nari from a different table, then his gaze drifted to the spot next to her. And I think Kiba saw him, too. The guy got his lunch together and started walking towards us. Kiba was having a grudge match between him and his inner, I could tell.

'_**Get over there, or that creep will!**_'

'_I can't just sit next to her! What if she gets the idea that I like her!_'

'_**Uh… Because you do…**_'

'_No I don't!_'

'_**Denial…**_'

Poor Kiba. He was too busy fighting with himself, that he totally forgot the task at hand. The guy beat him to the punch and was sitting next to Nari.

'_**Way to go, genius. Now, the only spot is next to Shikamaru…**_'

I saw that depressed look on his face, and settled with sitting next to the sleeping boy. I smiled evilly, ready to destroy the forming relationship between Nari and this mystery guy.

"So, Nari." I asked, interrupting the little conversation that they were having about the auditions for the upcoming school play.

"Yeah?" she asked peering at me with eyes that were trying to be polite.

"I thought I heard Kiba talking about you in Theatre today." I smiled deviously. I saw the look in the guy's face. But his emotion didn't even change. Time to kick it up a notch.

"Really?" she asked, eyes full of hope.

"Yeah." I nodded. I saw the guys avert his gaze to Kiba. My plan was working. "He said that you were a great actress."

"Oh, by the way, this is Suigetsu. He was just asking me how to talk to this girl he liked." she turned away, back to him. "Okay, just follow my advice and you'll get this girl.

I turned to stone… Uh-oh… I told a total lie, and Kiba was eyeing me with wide eyes.

'_**Look on the bright side. You **__**were**__** talking about Nari, and how good her acting skills were, even though she only said one line…**_'

'_Yeah, but to you! What will happen if Nari says 'Hi'? What am I going to do?_'

I turned to look at Kiba, who was beginning to hyperventilate. Shikamaru woke up because it was so loud. He gave him the paper bag to his sack lunch. Suigetsu gathered his up food again, and walked over to the table of giggling girls. Which one is it? I said trying to lean back and get a better look, but I went a little too far.

I fell back and winced, but I didn't meet the floor. I cautiously opened my eyes, and saw a two bright blue orbs, just 6 centimeters away. I squeaked and fell from his grasp. This time, I met the ground.

"Whoa, you okay, Hinata?" Naruto asked me. He had a worried look on his face. Bless his soul. He was the nicest guy I have ever met… off topic, but it was true.

"I… I… er… a-am… f-f-fine…" I replied. Great! Now, I'm babbling like a fool. Kind of like I used to when I was in kindergarten!

Everyone was staring at me and Naruto sharing the moment. Then it was shattered like glass into a tiny million pieces, then I was forced to walk on those little pieces… well you get the point. The moment was over.

Naruto was crushed under a pile of fan girls. Poor guy. I guessed his dashing looks were a burden to him. "Sasuke! Help!" I heard his weak little cry underneath from, at least, 20 girls. Sasuke picked up one of the girls and removed her from the heap. While Sasuke was busy helping Naruto, I took it as an opportunity to see Suigetsu's progress.

I saw that Suigetsu wasn't with the girls anymore. He and a girl who wasn't pretty, nor ugly, but she seemed nice. I guess Suigetsu was one of those sensitive guys who looks past a girls facade. So sweet! But, why is his hair wet?

I wanna know what happened!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Suigetsu's P.O.V

Suigetsu took in deep breaths, then walked up to the table where Sayomi, a girl with long brunette hair, and dark maroon eyes, sat there talking with her friends.

"What I wouldn't give to get Suigetsu to talk to me! …I know! I won't enter the horse jumping competition next month!" she said, honestly. But since she knew that it wasn't going to happen, she knew she could still enter the horse jumping competition. But, since that it was the most important competition in the world to her, so she was a little apprehensive.

Her friends laughed. Suki and Yukari shared a glance of knowing with her. Then her other friend, Misoka, looked up behind Sayomi, looking like she was about to faint. Sayomi shot her a confused look, and looked behind.

Suigetsu finally collected enough courage to ask her to eat with him, but that bravery ship sailed when she turned around.

She turned a sickly pale color and then a bright red color. '_No competition, then…_' she thought to herself

Suigetsu had his mouth agape, about to say something, but he couldn't. His face turned redder than she was, then fainted. Sayomi shot up and shook him. She grabbed the bottle of water on the table and poured it on his face.

He fluttered his eyes open and saw Sayomi looking endearingly at him. He looked so peaceful when he was unconscious. Sayomi shook the thought out of her head and helped him up.

"Do you want to have lunch with me?" she smiled warmly a him.

He was just able to nod, and Sayomi walked off with Suigetsu to a small available table.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Normal P.O.V.

This is killing me! I can't see how this all happened while I fell from the table, Naruto catching me, then me screaming and falling again, then Naru-… Yeah, now I see it…

But they seemed to have hit it off. Okay, one less couple to help. Now, my main focus is Nari and Kiba. I turned to look at Kiba once more, who was being consoled out of hyperventilating. Nari was patting him on the back, smiled at him. She seemed oblivious to the car crash over here. I smiled. Nari and Kiba: check!

Neji was being oddly quiet today. Something must be really prodding his mind.

The bell rang. Now I'm going to a class that I will might actually pass: Choir with Gai. This outta be interesting.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

To Wherever Naruto Ran Away's P.O.V

Naruto heaved in huge breaths. He never felt so embarrassed in front of a girl before! Naruto looked around and found he was in the ballet studio. '_Thank God that no one's here right now._' he thought to himself.

He saw the clock and it was a minute until the tardy bell. He just decided to skip 6th period. After five minutes, he grew bored. He began walking around the room to ease him of his restlessness. He walked in a circle, until he came across a piece of paper.

"'Over My Head' by Hinata Hyuga." he read aloud. He looked at the staff full of musical notes and began to sing.

Naruto: _I never knew. I never knew that everything was falling through. That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue to turn and run when all I needed was the truth. But that's how it's gotta be. It's counting down to nothing more than apathy. I'd rather run the other than stay and see the smoke and who's still standing when it clears._

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head. Over my head. With eight seconds left in over time, she's on your mind. She's on your mind._

_Let's rearrange. I wish you were a stranger I could disengage. Say that we agree, and then never change. Soften a bit until we all just get along. But that's disregard. Find another friend, and you discard. As you lose the argument in a cable car. Hanging above as the canyon comes between._

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head. Over my head. With eight seconds left in over time, she's on your mind. She's on your mind._

_And suddenly I become a part of your past. I'm becoming the part that don't last. I'm losing you and it's effortless. Without a sound, we lose sight of the ground in the throw around. Never thought you wanted to bring it down. I won't let it go down till be torch it ourselves._

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head. Over my head. With eight seconds left in over time, she's on your mind. She's on your mind._

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head. Over my head. With eight seconds left in over time, she's on your mind. She's on your mind_.

"Wow, she's good." he laughed to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Normal P.O.V

Where is it? I can't find it! I swear, that was the best song I've ever written, and it's gone!

* * *

Me: Done! I'm having fun writing this! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Ino: FINALLY! I'm in here!

Sai: *Mumbling to Self* Did you _have _to make my crush public?

Naruto: Rate my singing! I sound awesome. Kiba's voice sucks.

Me: Uh… no it doesn't.

Naruto: Have you even heard him sing?

Me: No… *shame*

Naruto: Exactly.

Me: The song that Naruto sang was Over My Head by The Fray. I LOVE THIS SONG!


	7. Pervs and Singing

A/N: More KSA time! All the rest of the seniors are going to be introduced! Which is basically the Akatsuki… Anyway! I might add some more OCs. If you want an OC in here, just tell me! And if you want, tell me who want it to be paired with. (Someone who isn't taken please! It'll make my life a whole lot easier.)

Warning: This chapter has a little more foul mouthed language in it. Granted, Hidan's in this fic, so… yeah…

Disclaimer: Frikin' still don't own Naruto. I don't have any money. I am wishing every night at 11:11 p.m. for it, but it's not working! Gah… I own my OCs: Nari, Yukari, Suki, Sayomi, and Misoka.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

I was frantically rummaging in my bag. I cannot find it! I was supposed to give it to Neji later. I guess I'll have to rewrite it. That was one of the better songs I've written.

But I'm feeling slightly awkward right now… the guy next to me is rubbing his rear end. And he's wearing green spandex! And he has a bowl cut! Disturbing item number 3.

"Oh, my God! Is that your natural hair color?" he said, grabbing a strand of my hair.

"Um, yeah." I answered. Slightly freaked out. This guy is turning out to be weirder and weirder by the second. Yellow legwarmers? SOMEONE CALL THE FASHION POLICE!

"Lee! Leave the poor girl alone." A short girl with brown hair said. Freshman, maybe? "She's new here, and she doesn't need you freaking out over this."

I mouthed 'Thank you!' to her. She smiled at me. "Don't mind Lee. He's gay. Please don't be like everyone around here and judge him because of it. I'm his only friend." That explains so much, actually. Hey, isn't this the same Rock Lee that was hanging from the flag pole this morning? "And if you're anything like the seniors, I swear." she snorted and pointed behind him.

I looked around and saw Itachi, hanging out with the boys he sat with at lunch.

"The one with the red hair is Sasori. And the one with the girls' hair is Deidara. And I swear to you, he's a guy. The guy with orange hair is Pein, the leader of the group. And Itachi's the one with the black hair. And Hidan's the one choking Deidara." she turned to me, seeing me stare at Hidan. She patted my shoulder "You get used to it. And I'm Matsuri."

"Yeah, and I know they pick on me and all, but Itachi is SMEXY!" Lee had hearts over his eyes. Um… Okay… I'm not used to being around the gay people, but I'm willing to hang out with them. Lee seems like a really nice guy. And Matsuri seems nice, as well.

Then I realized. I need to talk to Hidan! I excused myself from my new friends and walked up the risers "Hey, Itachi." I waved my hand and smiled rather weakly.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hidan looked at me.

"I came to say hello to Itachi. What the fuck do you think you're doing being an asshole?" I retorted. "I honestly don't know what that chick sees in you." I muttered inaudibly.

"Don't worry, Hidan. She's cool. She's the girl I was talking about." Itachi said while trying to hold back a laugh.

He was talking about me? Really? I couldn't hide the blush forming across my face. I forgot the task at hand. "Hey, Itachi, can I talk to you?"

He stared at me with that emotionless face. He got up and followed me. We went off into the far off corner. I felt four sets of eyes on us.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need your help convincing Hidan to ask out my friend Yukari." I said. He looked at me, then he chuckled. This is NOT a laughing matter! This is love. The most important thing in a girl's life.

"That's why Hidan was choking out Deidara. He suggested that he'd ask her out before someone else did. And we didn't even know that Hidan liked the chick. Yeah, subtlety isn't Deidara's strong point. But sculpting is."

Gah, when am I gonna be able to use my skills? Maybe Sai and Ino, but next is Kankuro and Suki.

"Okay, now I need to talk to him." I sighed.

I left Itachi standing in the corner, and went up to Hidan. "Your turn. I need to talk to you."

Hidan involuntarily got up and followed me back to the same little corner. "You need to ask Yukari out."

"Fuck! Do I need to choke you out, too? I don't like her! Why can't everyone get that in their fucking heads." he pointed a finger in my face.

I moved that finger a little more to the right, and snickered. "Your actions say that you do like her, and you can't deny it, I see that blush creeping on your face."

Yeah, his face was turning red. From what Yukari said, I thought that Hidan would be, I don't know, more masculine then that. I snickered again. Men have a thicker head than I thought. They are absolutely clueless to what we girls feel. (1)

"I-I don't e-e-even know what you're talking a-about…" he pressed on with a stutter. Is this what I really sound like? Yeesh…

"I happen know for a fact that she likes you, too." I smiled.

"Really? Not that I care…" His face brightened, then his face went to an I-don't-have-a-care-in-the-world sorta façade. I don't see why he can't be the man he seems to be. Well, speak of the devil, I see Yukari and her friend that Suigetsu was talking to, well, talking. I smiled evilly.

I grabbed him the scruff of his t-shirt and dragged him to where Yukari was sitting. I threw him, but I didn't know it was going to end up like _this._ Let me put it this way, when he landed, he looked like they were doing… _things_… Poor girl. I bet she was too shocked from the fall, that she didn't even know that she screamed.

Thus, causing everyone to stare at them.

They stared at each other, eyes meeting. Aw! It looked like something out of the movies! "I'm sorry." he looked at her. He was blushing again! Cute! "Are you okay?"

Yukari was only able to nod. She was beginning to blush. Yukari is lucky I *cough*helped*cough* her with the situation. It was going perfectly when I heard a couple snickers coming from Sasori. I gave him the death glare and turned back to the scene in front of me. Then I turned back again. Wait a sec, where's Deidara. Oh no….

"Hey, Hidan? How long do you plan on staying on top of her?" I heard the blonde laugh uncontrollably.

"I was just about to get up, you baka! And it's your fault for telling everyone that I like her and getting me into this whole or-" Hidan got up, put his hand somewhere, then looked at his friend's wide eyed faces. "What the hell's wrong with you guys?" He asked them. They had faces trying to hold back laughs. You could tell they were really trying to make an effort. He just shrugged it off and turned to face Yukari again.

You should've seen her face! She had at least 4 veins popped out, she had fire blazing in her eyes, and her face was red from the blushing.

Hidan placed his hand on her breast, he looked as if he were groping her. He stared down and her, and he looked like he was about to faint. It was a hilarious sight to see. I love my self proclaimed job…

"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed. She brought her fist back and popped him one straight in the cheek. Yukari got up from their and stomped out the door.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" he chased after her. Then the choir teacher came in. (2)

"HIDAN! GO SIT DOWN IN YOUR YOUTHFUL ASSIGNED SEAT YOUTHFULLY!" the teacher said. Who, might I say, looked remarkably like Rock Lee. I mean, same green spandex, same bowl cut, what is this?

"What about Yukari?" Hidan tried to look past him to see a frantic Yukari running for her life. Wow, someone's paranoid.

"GO SIT DOWN OR RUN 1000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!" he pointed at Hidan. Last time I checked, choir teachers don't do that… Hidan scowled and went to his seat next to Deidara. He rested his head in his hands. I saw his fists clench, put his fist above and unknowing Deidara's groin area, then his fist plunged down.

I turned around quickly as I could. If I didn't see it, I can say I didn't see it. Ah, Deidara. No babies in the future, that's for sure.

"ALRIGHT, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! TODAY WE WILL BE GETTING OUR NEW MUSIC!" Gai said/screamed. This guy is more enthusiastic than Kakashi.

He pulled out few a music packets from his little music stand. More Hebrew to learn…

* * *

1- I know I was getting a little stereotypical with that one… it's kind of going on with me right now. Guys, you just need to learn the signs if someone likes you! Sheesh.

2- I got that last part from the manga Konoha High School. You need to check it out!

Me: And that's my new chapter, everyone! I hope you liked it! So please R&R!

Hinata: Hidan was _wayyyy _OOC in this one with the blushing. He looked so cute!

Hidan: HEY! I AM NOT CUTE, BITCH! But I will accept: Hunk, Hottie, & Almighty Lord of Hottie McHottieness.

Me & Hinata: o.o'


	8. Tenten's a Vampire?

A/N: I am happy. I am proud I got this far! Wow, that a huge accomplishment for me! So happy dance time! *pulls out remote from nowhere and hits button. All of a sudden, "Everybody Dance, Now" is playing.* And in this chapter: Wrong conclusions, Love, and SNAKES!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. Maybe I can… No, that won't work… Maybe… No, that's illegal… Eh, I give up.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

After Gai's traumatizing class, Hidan ran outta there faster than a chicken with it's head cut off. And I mean it. He was maneuvering his way through a crowd of people and getting knocked around, it was almost funny to watch.

I looked down at the pink sheet of paper that was also known as my schedule. It said I had art with Orochimaru. His name kind of gives me the creeps. Hmph. I just got two more periods, then I can go home.

I found the class easily. Whereas it was right next to Gai's class. I walked to the back of the class and sat next to Matsuri. At least she was in this class with me. I sat before a pottery spinner and looked at her. She was staring at something or someone. More than likely someone.

"Hey, Matsuri." I greeted casually. She was still staring off into space. "Matsuri?" I waved a hand in front of her face. Nothing. "Matsuri, hello?" I was growing impatient. "MATSURI!" I screamed.

"Wha-. What?" she said snapping into reality. "Oh, hey, Hinata."

I followed my eyes to where she was staring. In the place she was staring was a boy with red hair. And an emo looking tattoo above his left eye.

"Who is that?" I asked her.

"No one. Just no one." she replied quickly. I can see past any lie. And she is lying her ass off. She likes this guy.

"What's his name?" I pressed on.

"Gaara." she said. Then sighed. "His older brother is Kankuro. And his older sister is Temari."

Before I could ask another question, Orochimaru, I'm guessing, came into the room with a 20 year old trailing behind him. Orochimaru had a piece of paper in front of his face. The bad thing was that it couldn't make his scary face go away.

He had the appearance of a flippin' snake! And I have snakeaphobia! I am terrified. It all happened when I was 7 years old.

_Flashback_

It was my 7th birthday party. I chose to go to the zoo, the big one over by the huge amusement park. It was towards the end of the day, so Neji and I wanted to see the reptile house before we left.

Imagine me, a short little girl with her face pressed up against the glass container holding a African Black Mamba. That sucker was huge!

The only thing that was protecting me from certain death was a thin sheet of glass. The snake, in a split second, hit it's head against the glass, fangs bared. And remember, my face was smushed against the glass.

I screamed and fell back.

I've been scared ever since.

End Flashback

I know that's a little stupid, but it was freaking scary! I just handle it. I ran out of there screaming. I'm sorry, I'm transferring out of art, now.

I ran into the girl with the two buns. She fell back, and I with her. The girl was passed out. Did I really hit her that hard? She gently shook her, and she wouldn't budge. Crap.

I attempted to pick her up, but that didn't work. I stayed with her. She seemed to be pretty pale. I grabbed a hold of both her ankles and tried to pull her to the wall. I heaved, but she still wouldn't move.

I tried again, but to no avail, she was solid as a rock. I went by her head, and attempted to push her. GOD! This chick was heavy. Which I don't really understand. She was the skinniest thing I've ever seen. Am I really this weak? I leaned against the wall and sighed. What would I give for some help right now?

Then I saw Neji making another break to the restroom. Man, this guy had such a tiny tank. Either way, I needed his help.

"Yo, Neji!" I shouted from across the hallway. Almost immediately, he saw the girl strewn out beside me. Yet, he took his own sweet time making his way over to us. Once he finally got here, he knelt next to us.

"What happened?" he asked lifting up an arm, then dropped it and let it fall.

"I ran out of art class, and ran into her, and then she passed out." I explained a little hastily.

He just 'hn'ed (I hate the word! It's not even a word!) and picked her up bridal style to the nurse's office. I saw her face make strange faces in her sleep, up until her eyes fluttered open. Neji, being the typical male he is, didn't notice her. She had a raging blush going on, and she just stared up at Neji.

'_Don't faint, Tenten! Don't faint!_' Tenten screamed in her head. But, she didn't win her internal battle, and fainted.

(Time Skip! The Nurses Office. Yep, I'm too lazy to write every single step they took)

Neji laid her gently on one of the small little beds and sat down on the one next to it. I place my bottom next to him, and watch as Shizune, the nurse, examine her. She turned to us and started questioning us. Neji explained for me. I was asked to return to class, but Neji was asked to look after the girl, who we figured out who is Tenten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji's P.O.V

Neji sat on the little bed, watching the girl before him carefully. Tenten was beginning to stir in her sleep, mumbling something. Neji got closer, and tried to get a better sense of what she was saying.

"Just… want… to be… normal…" she began making uncomfortable faces. Neji, jumping to conclusions, thought she was some mythical being, such as a vampire or a werewolf. After another few minutes of hard thinking, Neji concluded to that she was a vampire. And after another ten minutes, her eyes began to slowly open.

She was met with opaque orbs not too far from hers. She blushed a beet red, and got up. "Where am I?" she asked with a quiet voice.

"The infirmary. You passed out."

Tenten whispered something to herself, and to Neji, all her heard was "Probably…blood…"

Neji was beginning to freak out. He thought that she'd said "Probably not enough blood to drink." The nurse came in when he'd thought that.

"Can you take her back to class, Neji?" Shizune asked in a polite voice. Neji gave her an apprehensive look, as if saying "Don't make me do this!" he screamed with his eyes. He turned to her, and sighed. He took her hand, and pulled her back to class.

* * *

And that's all! I am also making Tenten sorta like Hinata with the shyness and her crush on Neji. So that's all!

Tenten: Wait!

Me: What?

Tenten: *Pulls out a kunai* I… DO… NOT… LIKE… NEJI!

Me: What? Did you just say that you like Neji?

Tenten: No! I just said that I didn't like Neji!

Me: Ha! The more you freak out, the more you like them!


	9. A Love Sick Girl's Embarrasment

A/N: And... another chappie! I appreciate all the reviews! And the 3rd week of school is over, now! Yayayayayayayayayay! I am sick and tired of these teachers giving my d-halls for frikin' not bringing a book. How lame is that? And BTW, d-halls aren't that bad really. You just have to waste 10 minutes of your time before or after school.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. Still don't like school. Still short. Still a girl, so yeah. Nothings changed. I still own: Nari, Misoka, Yukari, Suki, and Sayomi. And guess what! The new OCs in here I own, too.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Art was over faster than I could've imagined. I just avoided eye contact. And his little assistant was staring at my chest. It took almost everything in me to not yell "MENTAL RAPIST!" But art was fun. I learned that Deidara and Gaara were long time rivals, fighting for the top marks in class. So far, it's a dead tie. Both 100s. Wow, competetive much?

I made a little clay fish that I'm pretty proud of. Even though Deidara had the audacity to come up to me and say that my fish resembled a… Wait, kids aren't reading this are they? Well, a word for adults. Stupid seniors.

And now, free period with Kakashi. Well, at least I don't have to go to another strange teacher that I don't know. I already knew this strange teacher. I walked at a brisk pace to get back to Kakashi's… but I got lost.

I found out that I am in the west wing, but Kakashi's is all the way in the east wing. Crap. I sighed, and I heard a loud thudding noise. I looked up and I saw a girl with pitch black hair, silver eyes, much like Nari's, running full speed in my direction. This chick was fast. Wait… She's not stopping… AHHH!

BAM!

I didn't know she was going to run into me, until she was about 3 feet in front of me. But that didn't give me enough time to move. She quickly got up, and kept running. What the hell was that?

I got up and turned around. Oh, some one was in pursuit of her. It was… Pein? Hmph, I wonder what happened.

"Hey! You're Itachi's friend right?" Pein came up to me.

"Uh… yeah." I answered.

"Did you see a girl run by?" he asked me, he had this desperate look in his eyes. I just nodded my head. "Where'd she go?" I pointed a thumb behind me, and he took off running.

Now, I really want to know what happened.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pein's P.O.V

Pein walked into the men's room. Nothing special. Just about to pee. He stood before the urinal, and unzipped his pants. He heard a light stepping, and didn't think anything of it. But he found in peculiar that the dude's footsteps were not heavy like every other guy he knew.

He swiftly zipped his pants and turned around. There stood a girl, the girl he'd known his whole life. Yuzuki Kobayashi. She just stayed there, petrified. Her eyes were wide as plates.

'_OMFG, I'm in the boy's bathroom__!_' she began to tremble. '_Don't just stand there, RUN!_' she screamed to herself.

Faster than anything in this universe, Yuzuki was outta there. She kept running, she didn't know where, but she was leaving the public humiliation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Normal P.O.V

I finally found Kakashi's class. I found the Tenten girl, she had free period with me. So, she helped me find the stinkin' class. Thank god, we don't really do anything in this class but talk. I saw the girl who ran into me earlier.

She was being consoled out of crying. Now, I'm ridiculously curious. The girl consoling her looked like Selena Gomez, sorta. She had the same short brown hair, just her facial features were a little different.

The bell rang, and I sat down next to them. She looked up at me.

"Hey *sniff* sorry about *sniff* earlier." she said with little tears rolling down her face.

"It's okay." I said, patting her on the shoulder. "Hey, what happened anyway?" I said, trying not to sound to eager.

She drew in a deep breath. "Well… IWalkedIntoTheGuy''veEverDoneAndTheThingIsThatI'!" she said in a super fast voice, I almost didn't know what she was saying.

"Don't worry, we've all been there." I reassured.

"You walked in on your best friend while he was using the pot?" she looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"I never said that." I pointed. "I'm just saying we've all been embarrassed in front of the guy we love."

And it's true. One time, in the second grade, I was crazy for this guy named Yasukazu, and he was hot for an eight year old. Anyway, it was when we were going to the roller rink for a school field trip. Let me put it this way, never by an extra large drink, then start skating with the guy, then after you start to feel the urge to pee, don't ignore it.

Yep, I wet my pants in front of the _entire_ second grade.

"Well, thanks for the effort, but it didn't help. I'm Yuzuki." she held out her hand. I took it, and smiled. "You may already know my little sister, Nari."

That explains the eyes. Is she a classical sorta chick, too? Well, no harm in asking.

"Oh, so you like classical music?" I asked. She looked disgusted.

"I hate it! My sister, me. We just hate it! We went out and bought guitars without our parents knowing." she explained. They both look like a rockers. I kind of wish Neji was a girl now. He has the hair for it. Hanabi is younger, and she is such a brat! Just last week, I was gossiping with my friend in my room, and she was hiding under the bed! And she told father everything!

Gah, I hate her. Anyway, once Yuzuki was done sniffling, she showed that she even more happy-go-lucky than her sister.

The door opened behind me, and Anko came in. Kakashi had his back to the door, moving a bunch of boxes around. Anko, came up behind him, and tapped his shoulder. Kakashi turned around, and threw the three boxes he had in his hands, flinging costumes everywhere.

"Anko!" he screamed his head off.

They scrambled to pick them all up, bumping heads and exchanging sorry's every so often. It was kind of cute, once you really think about it. No… wait… no, that's impossible… really? They like each other, too? What is with this school? These people aren't afraid of looking like fools on stage, but they are terrified in front of their crush! Geez.

* * *

Me: Yup! That's the chapter. I thought Kakashi deserves some romance. I mean, he's desperate enough to read those Icha Icha thingies. So, why not give the guy a break?

Hinata: I only have one class with Naruto, but I have two with Karin? What the hell is up with that?

Me: Anyway… I'm gonna time skip all the way to Halloween. I don't want to explain _every _waking day of Hinata's life there. Stay tuned!


	10. Halloween Special Pt 1

A/N: Bum Bah Bum BUUUUM! The 10th chapter! And look at this thing I discovered! -/.\- Don't it look like Itachi? I love Itachi KYA! But he's like in my top three. If you wanna know, 3. Itachi, 2. Naruto, 3. Kiba. Yay! Anyway, here's my extra early Halloween special!

Disclaimer:

Me: Do I have to say it?

Kiba: Yeah. You have to.

Me: But it hurts too much to admit.

Neji: Ugh, do I have to do it for you?

Me: *Nods*

Neji: *Sigh* Jess doesn't own Naruto in any way.

Me: *Plugs Ears With Fingers* La La La I'm not listening! La La La

Kiba: Sorry, but it's true.

Me: *Breaks Down Crying*

Kiba & Neji: *Hugs Jess*

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

The next few weeks at KSA were pretty mellow. Except the times when Karin tried to embarrass me. It kind of back fired a lot. Let's see, the second week she tried to make me trip and fall with a banana peel. Oldest trick in the book. But, I slid two feet, landed on Naruto, and accidentally kissed him. I was happy about that one. I'm glad he was my first kiss.

Then the day after that, she tried to get me to eat some bad shrimp. She was all "Hey, Hinata. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Here, do you want to share some shrimp with me?" I looked at her suspiciously, she smiled and put one of the shrimp in her mouth. I didn't reach for one until she swallowed completely. I picked one up, and when it was just about to touch my lips, Karin made a beeline for the nearest trash can.

You get the idea. And now, it's a week until Halloween, and I can't wait to dress up. In fact, Ino, Nari, Sakura, Yuzuki and I are going costume shopping later. Apparently, Halloween is a _huge_ deal at KSA.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh! What do you think of this one, Hinata?" Ino held up a princess down. It was deep purple, which really complimented her skin tone.

"I like it. It's pretty, but it's not my style. So it'll look great on you." I said. It was true. I'm not into that whole princess and girly stuff. I like to play volleyball and soccer. And write songs. You should know that from the first gave me a satisfied like and went to go pay. I sighed. I might as well look since you are supposed to dress up on Halloween. It's this Friday, and I can't wait!

Nari came up to me with a tomb raider costume. She gave me a devilish smile and said. "I heard this was Naruto's favorite movie." she started giggling.

I looked at the thing in awe. It was so… _revealing_. And I'm a self conscious sorta person. I could never show that much skin! Nari put in my arms, and shoved me into the dressing room. In a minute, I was in the scantily clad costume, and showed everyone.

Nari said I looked smoking. And Ino said that I should probably get a whip to complete the costume. Uh… won't the school think that I'm going to actually hurt somebody with that thing? Yuzuki said that I looked hot. Sakura was too busy looking for the perfect costume to impress someone. I don't know who, but at least she wouldn't compliment me. I don't like to be flustered.

I was persuaded to buy the costume. Please, dear Lord almighty, don't let father find my costume! Neji will just have to deal with the guys for me. I'd better hide it good, because Hanabi is always hiding in my room to find out more embarrassing things about me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Friday came at last. I just wore a thick jacket over my brown leather tank top, and the black leggings and combat boots were shown. And thank God that father wasn't home. He was on a business trip. I walked downstairs, big jacket on, so Neji won't flip out until we get to school. I'll only take off my jacket there.

Neji was dressed up as a convict. I bet you all of the girls will be falling all over him at school today.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

All the guys looked great when I walked into the school. Apparently, Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sasuke decided to get together and dress the same. They were all the same, yet they were all different. They looked _**HOT**_!

Sasuke wore a plain black t-shirt, with bright orange pants. He had this band-aid like thing on his forehead, and it was soaked in fake blood. And gauze wrap from his wrist to his elbow on his right elbow. He looked _hot_!

Gaara wore a black t-shirt, too. But under his, was a mesh undershirt. And he wore orange pants, but had a green patch on his right knee. _Smexy_.

Shikamaru wore the same orange pants, but his shirt was orange, too. The bottom button was the only one buttoned. And he wore a mesh undershirt just like Gaara's. And he had a fake cigarette, but the school made him put it away. Still. _Hot_.

Neji wore a white t-shirt, the orange pants, gauze wrap from his wrists to his elbows on both arms. His costume didn't have much thought as the others. But, he still looked good. And since he's my older brother, and I'm supposed to think that he's the grossest thing the world, I'll just say he looked okay.

Kiba was identical to Shikamaru, but he buttoned his shirt up to the sixth button. And a black tee underneath. I couldn't wait for Nari to see him. A matter of fact, I can't wait to see her costume, too. Kiba would surprise her with his hotness.

Last but definitely not least, Naruto. Oh, my God, Naruto. He was the sexiest of them all! I'm a girl, I can't help it. But he wore a black tank top, and orange pants. He had gauze on his biceps. Cue the hallelujah chorus! And then some more on his forearms. I think I might faint!

I was talking with the guys, when the girls walked in. Everyone was walking in slow mo, except to Yuzuki. Ino was wearing her purple dress with a silver crown on her head. And I saw some lavender heels that made her a good 3 inches taller.

Nari was dressed up kind of scary. She was wearing a construction worker costume, but she looked like she was mangled in a machine. Black cargo pants, black tank top, and a surgical mask on her face. But she drenched in fake blood. All the way up her arm, on her tank top, on her mask, and some on her breasts. Probably for Kiba. *wink*

Sakura looked so adorable! She was dressed up like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Had a little short plaid dress, a basket with a real Scottish terrier in it, red ruby heels, and a little red bow in her hair. She looked cute!

Yuzuki looked… SO CUTE! She was dressed up like Hamtaro. What made her decide to chose this. But she looked pissed off. I'm guessing this wasn't her choice of dress.

I walked over to them. Yuzuki was giving Nari a death glare. "Why are you dressed up like Hamtaro?" I asked. She pointed at her sister, who was laughing so hard, she started to cough.

Pein walked by, dressed up like, might I say, a hot pirate, and just stared at Yuzuki. He swiftly changed directions, and walked up to us. He blushed and started talking to Yuzuki. At least he thought she was cute, too.

We left them to their privacy, and Sakura and I walked to Kakashi's class. He was dressed up as a… bat, maybe? I don't really know. I don't really care. Shino, was dressed as a bug. Kind of suits him, doncha think?

I turned my head a little to the right, and Karin just looked like her normal self. A slut. I looked closely at her white dress, white boots, little white hat. She was dressed as a sexy nurse.

She. Better. Not. Be… Yes, she is. She's talking to Naruto. I slid my jacket off and put it in a chair. I felt a bunch of male eyes on me. God, I will get you for this, Nari!

* * *

A/N: That was my 10th chapter, peeps! The Halloween special's going to be around 3 chapters long.

Karin: Why do you make seem like a whore?

Me: Because you are, Slutty McSlut Slut!

Karin: Don't call me that!

Me: Fine, let me get it out of my system *Takes In A Huge Breath* *Sing-Song Voice* Slutty McSlut Slut! Slutty McSlut Slut! Slutty McSlut Slut!

5 hours later

Me: Slutty McSlut Slut! Slutty McSlut Slut! Slutty McSlut Slut! Okay, I'm done.

Karin: *Crying in the corner*


	11. Halloween Special Pt 2

A/N: Yay! Halloween Special, parte dos! And you know what? Since I am quad lingual, I am going to do a one-shot in a foreign language! Either Italian, French, Spanish or German. So… learn one of those languages and read it! Haha! Oh, and I forgot to mention, in the 8th chapter, when Tenten says something about blood, it wasn't what Neji thought she said. Tenten really said "Probably another blood clot."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own the ideas used in this fanfic. (Except for when Hidan accidentally grabbed Yukari's boob. That was from the "Konoha High School" Doujinshi.)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

After passing the awkwardness of every. Single. Guy. Staring at me, (I swear, Kakashi was staring at me, too) I went up to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto." I smiled at him. He looked relieved. Karin was trying to get him to go to the Halloween dance tonight.

"I'm sorry, Karin, I can't." he said, with a fake apologetic demeanor.

"Why not?" Karin whined.

"Uh… I… Uh… Because…" Naruto was struggling with an excuse. Please don't say what I think he's going to say. "Because I'm going with Hinata." he said, pulling me closer. Yup, I was right.

I blushed madly. But then I shook it off. If only he had really asked me to the dance. Karin was furious. Her face a turning bright red, she was going to kill me, I know it.

"Fine, have fun with the bitch." she said, starting to walk off.

"Hey! Don't talk about her that way!" he screamed at her.

Okay, I know he's cute and all, but he is also pretty dense. Once he yelled that, he attracted the attention of everyone in the room. Especially Nari, she likes drama. It was like her TV show genre.

"I talk about her the way I want to." she retorted. She sat in a fold-up chair. Naruto sighed, and turned to me, still oblivious to the crowd.

"Thank you." I said to him. "I owe you."

"I know you do." he grinned goofily. "Pick you up at 7."

"Ooooo!" everyone said, and yes, including Nari, who was the loudest.

And before I could respond, he walked over to his friends. Guess I have a date to the dance. YEAH, BABY!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lunch was… interesting. Neji has been a bit on edge lately. I don't know what's going on. And he has a horrible stench of garlic around him. What is up?

"Hey, Neji. You seem sick. Are you okay?" I went up to him.

"I'm fine! Why do you ask?" he replied immediately, and he seemed anxious.

I cocked an eyebrow, and I saw a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face. "Okay, okay. Fine." he beckoned me closer to whisper in my ear.

"Tenten, you know, the chick we had to help that one day, is a… VAMPIRE!" he yelled/whispered.

I turned to where Tenten and Temari would usually sit. Yup, Tenten was dressed as a vampire, with a black dress on, some combat boots like mine, and her face was paler than usual.

"Yeah, Tenten's dressed as a vampire, so what?" I whispered back to him. Okay, at this point, Neji was freaking out.

"NO, I mean she is a real, actual vampire!" he pressed on.

"Should I be concerned, Neji?" I put my hand to his forehead.

He just shook his head. And still kept trying to get me to believe that Tenten, sweet little Tenten, was half-dead blood-sucking demon.

Yes, Neji I believe you. *Sarcasm*

* * *

A/N: I know that this chapter was waaay shorter than the others, but I ran out of ideas for this chapter, so I am just going to do the dance in the third part, and prepare for Michael Jackson music! Next chapter: Thriller, dancing, and kissing! Yay!

Sasuke: I am going to be publicly humiliated next chapter am I?

Me: Yes, you are!

Sakura: What about me? I have to sing with him!


	12. Halloween Special Pt 3

A/N: THE THIRD AND FINAL PART OF MY HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! Woot, woot! And Sasuke and Sakura sing together, introducing their relationship. Yes, I'm just going to say they're together and be done with it. But there is a twist to their relationship. And sorry, I decided not to do the Michael Jackson bit, just pretend it's playing in the background.

Disclaimer: Santa is on big meanie, jelly belly, jerk face! He refuses to give me the rights to Naruto. So, in short, I do not own it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

I was sitting in my room, and the door bell. I heard the footsteps of other people. Two people in particular; Neji, and… Hanabi…

I ran outta my room at full speed. "No body get it! I got it!" I screamed at them. My sister, being the nosy little booger she is, crept behind me to where I couldn't hear.

I answered the door. "Hi, Naruto."

"Hi!" Hanabi said from behind me, scaring the ever living out of me. "I'm Hinata's sister, Hanabi." she pushed me aside. "So you're the Naruto she keeps going on and on and on and on and on…"

I was furious. "I'm going to kill you, you little twerp!"

"AHHHH!" she screamed. And she took off running. I chased after, all throughout the house. Neji just ignored us and talked to Naruto.

"So, you got the guts to ask out my sister." Neji stated to Naruto.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I was able to.

*In the Background* "When I get my hands on you, I SWEAR!" I screamed at Hanabi.

"Uh… should we stop them?" Naruto looked past him, seeing me chase her upstairs.

"If you live with them, you get used to it." Neji answered. "Especially if it's a day to day thing."

"Ah… so you watch the game last night?" Naruto asked casually.

"Yeah, real nail biter." Neji said.

They heard a bunch of screams of Hanabi, and bunch of me yelling "Hold still!" emanating from a closed door. Then there were more screaming from me. "OW! You bit me!" After another five minutes, I was ready.

"Okay! I'm done." I came from Hanabi's bedroom. "Shall we go, Naruto?" I took his hand.

"Uh… sure." he said, with a blush creeping on his face. So KAWAII!

Neji shook his head and went to Hanabi's room. And what he saw, was Hanabi, tied up to a chair with duct tape, and a sock stuffed in her mouth, with duct tape over that. Neji tried to fight back a laugh.

"Mmmmghmmm!" she said with muffled cries.

Neji just shrugged and left her in her peace. That is why I love my big brother. Plus, he has to deal with her, too.

One time… you know… I'm not sure if I should mention that… wait never mind. I will.

Right before Neji took a shower (A/N: *Nosebleed*), Hanabi snuck into his private restroom (Yeah, we're rich like that). And switched out his shampoo and conditioner. Poor guy. He had pink and blue hair for a week.

And yes, I laughed.

(A/N: Good thing their not in the ninja universe, Neji would've gentle fist-ed her ass!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The dance was pretty fun. And then their was a surprising thing. Their was a random singing contest. And thank the lord I wasn't chosen that night. But I saw something interesting in the contest. Two somethings to be precise.

"Okay! Our next two contestants!" the D.J. yelled, as he spun bingo sorta thing. One with girls, the other with guys. "And our guy is: Sasuke Uchiha!"

I was sitting at little table with Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Sai. I saw the look on his face, he was mortified. The D.J. spun the girl one, for Sasuke, it seemed like an eternity.

"The girl is… Sakura Haruno!" he screamed. I made a swift glimpse in Sasuke's direction. He looked like he was about to say. "Oh, dear God."

"And we're having another guy. Sai!" Sasuke felt more relieved when he knew it wasn't going to be just them two. "Your song is 'Kidnap the Sandy Claus' from The Nightmare Before Christmas'" he handed them microphones.

Okay, is it me? Or is this D.J. jacked up on, like, 9 cups of coffee? I don't know.

This inconspicuous sort of music started. (Sai- Lock, Sasuke- Barrel, Sakura- Shock)

All: _Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claus_

Sai: _I wanna do it_

Sasuke: _Let's draw straws_

Sakura: _Jack says we should work together. Three of a kind._

All: _Birds of a feather. Now and forever. Wheeee. La, la, la, la, la._

_Kidnap the Sandy Claus, lock him up real tight. Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights_Sakura:_ First, we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait. When he comes a-sniffing we will snap the trap and close the gate_

Sai: _Wait! I have a better plan to catch this big red lobster man. Let's pop him a boiling pot, and when he's done, we'll butter him up!_

I was honest to say, Sai was a pretty good singer. I guess art isn't the only reason he got in to KSA

All: _Kidnap the Sandy Claus, throw him a box. Bury him for ninety years, then see if he talks. _

Sakura: _Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man can take the whole thing over then. He'll be so pleased, I do declare. That we will cook him rare._

All: _Wheeee_

Sai: _I say that we take a cannon, aim it as his door and then knock three days and when he answers Sandy Claus will be no more!_

Sakura: _You're so stupid. Think now, if we blow him up to smithereens, we may lose some pieces and Jack will beat us black and green._

I was giggling to myself. I was imagining if Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke would actually beat up Santa Claus… tee hee.

All: _Kidnap the Sandy Claus, tie him in a bag throw him in the ocean. Then, see if he is sad._

Sai & Sakura: _Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around. If I were on his boogie list, I'd get out of town._

Sasuke: _He'll be so pleased by our success, that he'll reward us too, I bet._

All: _Perhaps he'll make his special brew of snake and spider stew. Mmmm!_

_We're his little henchmen, and we take our job with pride. We do our best to please him, and stay on his good side. _Sakura: _I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb._

Sasuke: _I'm not the dumb one!_

Sai: _You're no fun!_

Sakura: _Shut up!_

Sai: _Make me._

Sakura: _I've got something, listen now. This one is real good, you'll see. We'll send a present at his door. Upon there'll be a note to read. Now, in the box we'll wait and hide until his curiosity entices him to look inside._

Sasuke: _And then we'll have him! One, two, three!_

All: _Kidnap the Sandy Claus, beat him with a stick. Lock him up for ninety years, see was makes him tick. _

_Kidnap the Sandy Claus, chop him into bits. Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks._

_Kidnap the Sandy Claus, see what we will see. Lock him up in a cage and throw away the key!_

Hahaha! That was one of the funniest songs I've ever heard. Sasuke and Sakura exited for the left, and Sai went it alone of the right.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke's & Sakura's P.O.V

Sasuke pulled her under the stage. "Okay, that was way too close." he sighed.

"Don't you think I know that?" Sakura agreed. They sighed in unison.

"Why did we agree to keep this… us… a secret?" Sasuke asked her.

"I think it was so my friends, a.k.a Ino, would stop annoying my about my boyfriends. And I think you keep quiet so you won't featured in Itachi's next comedy bit." she smiled. "I'm not ashamed of you or anything."

"I'm not either." Sasuke said. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "So… wanna make out?"

She playfully punched his shoulder and left him alone in his thoughts. He just laughed. Worth the shot, right?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Normal P.O.V

Naruto is an amazing dancer! And I loved it when we slowed danced. It was so sweet. And I was devastated when I had to go home.

"So, I'll see you on Monday." I said, shoving my key into the key hole.

Naruto grabbed my wrist, pulled me in and kissed me. I felt my body go limp and kissed him back. I wished I had all of my senses in check, then I would've heard the door open and seen the little flash of a camera. Once we pulled apart, I saw that the door was open. And in the doorway, was a 3 foot tall demon spawn.

"HANABI!" I chased her like I did earlier. And this time. _Death_!

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of the Halloween special! Yay! And next time with a Drake & Josh sort of thing. It's going to be the "Really Big Shrimp" episode. It will be awesome!

Hinata: And I will play the role of Drake, you know, getting a big record deal.

Nari: And I will play the role of Josh, because I am about as spazy as him.

Me: Yeah! So read on and review please.

Sakura: Why is my relationship a secret?

Me: I named the reasons in the fic...


	13. Hanabi's First Kiss Pt 1

A/N: Drake & Josh chapter! Yay! Haven't you noticed that I say "Yay!" a lot? Well, I do! And I excessively use exclamation points. So… enjoy! And I'm not doing the really big shrimp episode. Too troublesome… oh, great! Now, I'm acting like Shikamaru! And for this episode, just pretend that Nari and Hinata are step-sisters.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Hinata wouldn't be all nervous. She'd just be nervous around Naruto to add more character to her. And one more thing. I don't understand why people like GaaHina, or SasuHina. I mean, they've never conversed in their lives! NARUHINA ALL THE WAY! And I don't own Drake & Josh…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

"Yes that's right. A manicure, and a pedicure… Oh no, it's not for my wife. It's for me." Hiashi said proudly into the phone. Nari stood in the kitchen, trying to open a jar of olives. She looked up when she heard a loud laughter coming from the phone. "Ma'am… You know, lots of men…" Hiashi said.

He hung up the phone, and walked past Nari, seeing her struggling to open the jar.

"I can't get this stupid jar open." she said, putting the jar on the table.

"Just tap the lid with a knife." Hiashi said before leaving the room.

Nari humph'd and grabbed a knife from her drawer. She picked up the jar by its lid, and walked two steps to the left. She did as her step-father told her, and she tapped the lid, making it break, and smashing to the ground.

"Thanks for the tip, DAD!" she yelled behind her. She sighed and threw the knife and broken lid on the counter, looking for a

"Nari!" she heard someone scream her name. "Nari! Hey- WHOA!" Hinata came running into the kitchen with a bag in her hand, and slipped on the olives and glass.

"Look out!" Nari attempted to say, but was too late. She grabbed Hinata's hand and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hinata reassured.

"Oh, man. You got broken glass in your arm!" Nari said, brushing the glass out of Hinata's skin.

"That's not important right now!" Hinata said, laying her bag on the counter. "Check out this cool toy!" she reached into her bag, pulling out two balls on a string. "Clackers!"

"What are clackers?" Nari asked with a cocked eye-brow.

"Uh, only the hottest toy in the Netherlands! Watch the balls." she said pointing to them, making clacking noises. "And now… RAPID CLACKING!" Hinata said, making the clackers go crazy.

"I wanna try!" Nari said, getting a little too excited.

"I got you a pair." Hinata pulled out another pair of clackers.

"Sweet!" Nari took them in her hands.

"Do what I do." Hinata said, resuming her clacking. Nari followed suit. "And now, punch it."

They made the clackers go crazy. Both saying "Ow, ow. Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"I love these!" Nari yelled over the noise.

"Let's go clack in the living room!" Hinata said.

Hanabi lay on the couch talking in her cell phone. "Yeah, that'd be awesome. Okay. Why don't I meet you by the…" Hanabi said, then turned around, noticing her sisters. "Bye!" she said, hanging up the phone.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Hinata asked, not looking at her, her main focus was on the clackers.

"I wasn't on the phone." Hanabi said, picking up a magazine off the coffee table.

"Yeah, you were." Hinata said.

"We just saw you." Nari agreed.

"No you didn't."

"Yeah, we did."

"We were standing right-"

"Coming, Mom!" Hanabi said out of the blue, then walked off.

"Mom's not even home." Hinata said.

After a short pause, Hanabi retorted "You're not home."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(A/N: Theme song time!)

Hinata: _I never thought that it'd be so simple, but I found a way, I found a way._

Nari: _If you open up your mind_

Both: _See what's inside_

Hinata: _It's gonna take some time to realize_

Nari: _But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find_

Hinata: _Over your shoulder_

Nari: _I told you _

Both: _I'll always be picking you up when you're down_

Nari: _So just turn around_

Both: _Ooooo oo hoo_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata and Nari played with the clackers in their room, laughing and yelling "ow" at the same time.

"What is that noise? I can hear it all the way- *Gasp* Are those clackers?" Hiashi said, running into the room.

"You heard of 'em?" Nari said, slowing her pace.

"Yeah, I read online that they're the hottest toys in the Netherlands." Hiashi said, staring in awe. "Could I maybe… play with them for a little while?"

"Sure, clack it up." Nari handed them over.

He started to play with them, and Hanabi walked into the room. "Hey, Hanabi! Wanna watch me clack?" Hiashi asked, utterly amazed.

"No, Dad." she droned out. She jumped onto the couch and positioned Hinata and Nari before. "Okay stand here, you here."

Hanabi pulled out a tape measure, wrapping it around both their necks. They both made gagging noises, as Hanabi pulled out a pen and paper. "So… what're you two doing this Saturday?"

"We're going with Kiba and Naruto to a concert at the Civic Center." Hinata said.

"Why?" Nari asked.

"Because we bought tickets." Hinata tapped her shoulder.

"Not you!" Nari yelled at her. "Why do you wanna know what we're doing Saturday night?"

"I don't care what you're doing." Hanabi said, acting as if she hadn't said anything.

"You just asked us…" Hinata stared down at her.

"Or maybe you just asked yourself." Hanabi smiled deviously. "Yeah, think about that."

After Hanabi left the room, Hinata spoke. "Okay, I wanna know what her deal is."

"Yeah, something's up." Nari agreed.

"First she hangs up the phone, and pretends she's not talking to anybody."

"Yeah, then she measures our necks, then asks of out social plans."

"Wait, she said we asked ourselves." Hinata waved her hand.

"Really, you're not a smart girl." Nari responded bluntly.

"Whatever. All I know is that when Hanabi sneaks around, badness is a-comin'!" Hinata retorted.

"A-comin'?" Nari cocked an eyebrow.

"We need to find out what's going on with her." Hinata said.

"Yeah, and we're going to find out."

"Ah…" Hiashi walked into the room. Blood was dripping from his nose. "Ow. I hurt myself in the face."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nari and Hinata popped their heads around the corner of the lower level school. Nari stared straight at Hanabi, while Hinata investigated the hallway. "Which locker do you think is Hanabi's?" she kept looking around.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's the one she's standing in front of putting her books INTO!" Nari whisper-yelled sarcastically.

Hinata stepped out from the corner, a hurt look on her face. "You know, sometimes, your sarcasm hurts!" she pointed.

Nari came front the corner as well, and squatted down to make herself look shorter so she could walk across the hallway. Hinata did the same, but she started to pose as a model as she walked across. They found a large crowd of kids, and hid behind them.

The hall monitor came saw the whole thing, and went over.

"Okay, let's see if we can get closer and see what she's talking about with her friend." Nari said.

Hinata nodded, they started to get closer, but was confronted by the hall monitor. "Excuse me." he said.

"Sh!" Nari pressed a finger to his lips.

"Yeah, kid, go away." Hinata pushed him away.

"Yo, jerks! Ya see this?" he said, pulling the red sash around his arm. "I'm the hall monitor. Now, show me your visitor's passes." he said holding out his hands.

"We don't need any passes." Hinata looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Yeah, we happen to go to this school." Nari tried to reason with him.

"You go to the upper school. This, is the lower school. Now. Let. Me. See. Your. Visitors. Passes." he glared.

"We don't have any!" Nari yelled.

"Then get out of my hall!" he yelled back.

They both started laughing. "He's getting all mad." Nari made a voice of fake fear.

"Aw, who's an angry little hall monitor? This guy." Hinata scuffed up his hair.

"You two just made the biggest mistake of your lives." he said, then walked off. The pair tittered some more, and continued on with the task at hand.

"No. Way." Hanabi's friend stared at her with disbelief.

"I swear!" Hanabi gushed.

"When?""Saturday night."

"And you're sure nobody knows?"

"Well… Nari and Hinata almost heard me when I was talking to them on my cell, but their way too stupid to figure it out."

Both of the said girls mouthed "WHAT?" and continued listening in.

"We're you meeting him?"

"At the Premiere." Hanabi answered.

"And he's bringing the stuff?" her friend continued her interrogation.

"Oh, yeah." Hanabi nodded her head.

The bell rang. "C'mon, we gotta get to dance." her friend said.

"Hey, I heard that thing on Jiraiya-sensei's nose grew back!" Hanabi said out of the blue.

"Awesome!" her friend yelled.

After Hanabi was out of sight, Nari and Hinata emerged from their hiding places.

"Who do you think she's meeting at the Premiere Saturday night?" Hinata said, freaking out a little bit.

"I don't know, but she said she's bringing 'The Stuff'"

* * *

A/N: TBC. I hoped you liked it! That was one of my fave episodes ever in the Drake & Josh series. WHY DID IT HAVE TO END?

Hinata: Why was I made the ditz in this one?Nari: Yeah. I could've been a waaaaaaaaaaaaay better ditz then her.

Me: It was a last minute sort of thing, sheesh.

Kiba: *Awed* When did I get a date with Nari?

Me: IT'S JUST ACTING! Besides, I'm a nice person to even consider you going on a date with another girl. I think that since you're not officially mine yet, that you should be available to other- *realizing that she's babbling*

Kiba: *Blushing* What?

Nari: I like Kiba in the fic, when in real life, I have a mongo crush on Neji.

Tenten: What?

Me: AHA! So you admit it!


	14. Short Little Note

A/N: ZOMG! I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have been backed up with too much homework. (Curse you, Mrs. Castilloooooooooooooooo!) I've also been cast as the leading girl in my school play aaaand OMFG! I GET A KISSING SCENE! And lemme tell ya, my love interest is hott! And on Friday I have the October talent show. And my mom volunteered me to work at the pumpkin patch on Wednesday. So not worth 3 bucks an hour… Anyway, I won't be able to update until November 1st.

Hinata: Raise your right hand!

Me: *Raises hand*

Hinata: I promise…

Me: I promise… Oh, my God, is this really necessary?

Hinata: How badly do you want me to ask out Kiba for you?

Me: *Bows head in shame* Fine…


	15. Hanabi's First Kiss Pt 2

A/N: PART NUMBER 2! WOOHOO! I AM SO HYPER RIGHT NOW! I SHOULDN'T OF HAD THAT MONSTER! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! LESSON LEARNED PEOPLE! NEVER GIVE ME A SIP OF ROCKSTAR OR MONSTER, LET ALONE THE FULL DRINK! WHICH I HAD! OMG! I LOVE SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUG- *falls to the floor* My sugar rush passed…

Disclaimer: My life sucks. I don't own the freaking rights Naruto. It haunts me in my nightmares. Kishimoto's there, pointing and laughing. "Na, na, na, na, boo, boo! I own Naruto and you don't. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" he screams to my face. Which makes me cry. *Tear* But I thought of the little changes, too!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

"What could be the stuff?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Who knows?" Nari said, beginning to freak out. "Explosives? Poison?"

"… Explosive poison?" Hinata gasped.

"What are we going to do?" Nari asked.

"Okay, so we'll skip the concert on Saturday, and then we'll follow Hanabi to the Premiere." Hinata suggested.

"Wouldn't she recognize us?" Nari inquired.

"We'll wear disguises." Hinata said, solving the problem.

The hall monitor turned the corner, with 5 other boys following him. Hinata and Nari looked around them, and then started to laugh.

"Hahaha! He brought back-up!" Hinata giggled.

"RUBBER BANDS!" he shouted, and all of a sudden, they were being shot with a multitude of rubber circles of DEATH!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay, all I'm saying, that next time that we need costumes, I'm buying them!" Hinata shouted as she walked into the movie theatre dressed as an Irish Jewish man. She felt so insulted.

"I'm sorry! The costume shop was closed, the temple was open!" Nari defended.

"Look! I just saw her walking into the movie!" Hinata pointed. They started their way over when a woman in their late 30s stopped them.

"Can I help you, two gentlemen?" she asked.

"Uh… Top of the morning to ya… Potato." Nari said in an Irish accent.

"Potato?" the woman quirked her brow.

"Uh… Come along, Ryuu." Hinata pulled her away. "Pip pip da doodley doo!" she said in the same fashion before running off into the theatre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Do you see Hanabi anywhere?" Hinata looked around.

"There!" Nari pointed. Hanabi was sitting with a rather attractive (for a 13 year old) boy. They sat there, oblivious to the world, giggling and laughing.

"That guy doesn't look like he sells explosives…" Hinata tilted her head to the side.

After a few seconds, Nari came to a sudden realization. "Aw… Hanabi is on a date." she cooed.

"A date? Hanabi's on a date?" Hinata panicked. "Holy shish kabob!"

They sat down, staring in awe that there sister was only 13, and already having her first date. "Oh, I almost forgot, did you bring the stuff?" Hanabi asked.

"Yup, here's the candy." the boy pulled a bag of candy from his jacket pocket. "All the way from America." he smiled, handing it to Hanabi.

"Oh my, God! These are amazing!" she gushed. "Hey, I gotta use the restroom." she got up.

"Okay, I'll be right here." he said. After Hanabi left, he shot up and went out the theater. Of course, Nari and Hinata followed.

Once they got sight of him again, he was with another girl. "Konohamaru, what took you so long?" she asked firmly.

"Oh, there was huge line at the men's room." Konohamaru lied. He turned his head, and saw Hanabi going back to the theater. "Uh… I think I forgot my wallet in the restroom." he said before bolting out of the room again.

"OH MY GOD! THAT LITTLE LYIN-" Hinata yelled, before Nari covered her mouth.

"I got a plan. You call Neji, I'll call the guys." she said, whipping out her phone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hanabi and Konohamaru sat there watching the movie, they turned to each other then started to lean in. Then someone screams "STOP THE MOVIE!" a blonde boy who we all know and love walked in with Nari, Hinata, Kiba, and Neji following behind.

"I am going to do such illegal things to them!" Hanabi said to know one in particular. She got up, pulling Konohamaru with her. "What are you guys doing?"

"Hanabi, your little boyfriend is cheating on you." Hinata answered.

"No, he's/I'm not!" they said in unison.

"Oh, really?" Neji said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, and you guys have 5 seconds to get out of here before you all wake up under water!" Hanabi gave them a menacing glare.

"Well, then why don't we introduce girlfriend number 2?" Kiba said, then the girl he was with a little earlier.

"Hey… boyfriend." the girl said.

"Uh… Moegi…" Konohamaru went wide-eyed.

"Moegi? Who is she?" Hanabi yelled.

"I don't know. I've never even seen her!" Konohamaru said.

"You just called her Moegi. Who is she?" Hanabi said furiously.

"I used to be his girlfriend." Moegi answered for him, then she left.

Hanabi scoffed, then went up to Nari and Hinata. "Can you guys take me home?" she said in a whisper.

"Yeah, right after we teach Konohamaru a lesson." Kiba said.

"Yeah, the hard way." Naruto added while taking off his shoes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You could've told us he knew kung fu." Neji said with his arm in a cast and a black eye, trying to find a good resting place for the ice pack on his

"Yeah, he knew kung fu _real_ good." Kiba said, while Nari putting his leg on a pillow.

"I'm sorry." Hanabi said, while looking at the 3 boys with many cuts and bruises from when Konohamaru kicked their $$3$ badly.

"Listen, I really appreciate what you guys did for me. It's means a lot." she smiled apologetically.

"We were just sorry that Konohamaru wasn't nice to you." Neji tried his best to smile back

"Or to our faces." Kiba mumbled. "Ow!" he screamed at Nari who was now wrapping his arm.

"Sorry!" she said quickly.

Hanabi sighed and kissed the guys on their cheek, then gave Nari and Hinata a hug. "I love you guys."

After Hanabi left the room, Naruto shed a tear. "Dude, are you crying?" Kiba said, raising an eye brow.

Naruto quickly thought up a little white lie. "He… uh… kicked me in the throat." Hinata sighed, and continued rubbing some cream in to his huge cut in his arm.

* * *

A/N: And that's all! Finally! It's over! And happy it's done. Sorry, Neji, Kiba & Naruto. I just had to get your $$3$ kicked.

Kiba: Yeah, but by Konohamaru?

Konohamaru: Hehehehe

Me: Oh, shut it, Konohamaru! Try to beat me!

Konohamaru: *Runs for the hills*

Neji: *Sigh* Check out Jess's poll. She needs help trying to figure out which couple she should base her next fanfic on.

Naruto: YEAH! HELP ME EMBARASS NEJI BY PUTTING HIM WITH TENTEN!

Neji: You imbecile! I told you not to- *Realizes that everyone is reading this*


	16. Tradgedy Hits

A/N: Dun dun dun! Drama chapter. SOMETHING SOOO SHOCKING HAPPENS THAT I EVEN CAN'T BELIEVE! And I'm the writer! No lies. But read on if you wanna find out.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… yet I own this account. But, I GOT HYPED UP ON SUGAR YESTERDAY! Muahahahahahahahahaha!*Kiba tries to grab a Butterfinger* KIBA! GET YER FLEA BITTEN HANDS OFF MY BUTTERFINGER! But… since I love you, can have one… well… half of one…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

School was normal for me now, it's almost Christmas. But for any other dork who went to a normal public school would consider this a day beyond any day. Kiba still struggled to talk to Nari. (A/N: Yea… last chapter never really happened. I just did that because of writers block.) Nari was the same, still screaming when she's nervous.

Suigetsu has been hanging out with Sayomi chick a lot lately. Aw… And Yuzuki and Pein worked everything out. They're best friends again. But I don't know what the deal is with Sakura and Sasuke. I know they are totally in love, but seem a little distant.

Anyway… now, I'm walking home with Nari, Kiba, Yuzuki, Neji, and Pein. Neji cracked a joke, it was funny, but Nari was offended… Well… The joke was about her.

"I refuse to move an inch more!" Nari stuck her nose in the air, being the drama queen that she is. She began giggling at her silliness. But all that went away, when someone screamed out for her.

"Nari, look out!" Kiba screamed while running to her, taking her into a tight embrace. Next thing we knew, Nari and Kiba were under a heinous vehicle, Kiba still holding onto her for dear life.

"NARI!" Yuzuki cried out, Pein holding her back. She looked at him. "What the hell are you doing? My sister could be dead for all we know!" she kept lunging, but Pein held her firm. Neji and I ran into the street, untangling the two. Thank God dad made us take those safety classes. I checked Nari's pulse. I looked up at Neji, and he nodded. I sighed in relief and nodded, too. They were both still alive, barely… but still alive. I looked over at Yuzuki, who was balling her eyes out into Pein's chest.

"Yuzuki! We got a pulse! Just call 911!" I screamed. I looked down at their limp, bloody figures. Soon enough, a huge crowd formed around us.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Well, I wish I could say I had good news, but I don't. Their both in comas." Doctor Tsunade said to us. Yuzuki started to cry in Pein's already soaked shirt. "Would you like to see them?"

Neji remained silent, and got up. We walked into the room, hoping they will wake up right before are eyes, alas nothing happened. At least they looked better, not so much blood on them. Kiba's arm was put in a cast, and Nari had a neck brace. This is kinda romantic. Kiba almost died protecting Nari.

Yuzuki walked over to Nari's side, shedding another small tear, the scene looked so dramatic, mainly because the tear landed on Nari's cheek.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It's been three months since the accident. Neither of them have woken up. Dr. Tsunade said they were probably never going to wake up. I sighed, for the billionth time, and then looked up, where Karin was looking down on me.

"What do you want, Karin?" I asked irritant, I am not in the mood for her crap.

"I came to say sorry about your little friends. I could've sworn I was only going 25 mph." she sneered.

"IT WAS YOU?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone stared at me, and Naruto came over. He saw the fire raging in my eyes. He acted quickly and grabbed my arms. "When I get my hands on you I SWEAR! You're life is over!" I tried to swat at her

~Meanwhile~

Yuzuki decided to take the day off from school to stay with Nari and Kiba today. Pein went along, too. "For moral support." he told me. They sat in chairs, Pein was asleep while Yuzuki stared intently at the two.

Kiba's broken arm twitched, which of course, made Yuzuki shake Pein awake.

"Pein! Kiba moved a little bit." Yuzuki squealed with joy.

"Yeah, can I go back to sleep?" Pein asked groggily.

"Pein, I swear if you go back to-" *SNORE* Yuzuki threatened half heartedly. "Well, you asked for it." Yuzuki said, then she shoved him off the chair. "Sigh, I wish they'd just wake up already."

"Yeah… I wonder what they're thinking…" Pein said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kiba's Mind

Kiba: _Don't go breaking my heart_

Nari: _I couldn't if I tried_

Kiba: _Oh, honey if I get restless_

Nari: _Baby, you're not that kind_

Kiba: _Don't go breaking my heart_

Nari: _You take the weight off of me_

Kiba: _Honey, when you knocked on my door_

Nari: _I gave you my key_

Both: _Ooh hoo, nobody knows it_

Kiba: _When I was down_

Nari: _I was your clown_

Both: _Nobody know it, nobody knows_

Kiba: _Right from the start_

Nari: _I gave you my heart. Oh, oh. I gave you my heart_

Kiba: _So don't go breaking my heart._

Nari: _I won't go breaking your heart._

Both: _Don't go breaking my heart._

Kiba: _And nobody told us_

Nari: _'Cause nobody showed us_

Kiba: _And now it's up to us, babe_

Nari: _I think we can make it_

Kiba: _So don't misunderstand me_

Nari: _You put the light in my life_

Kiba: _You put the spark to the flame_

Nari: _I've got your heart in my sights_

Both: _Ooh hoo. And nobody knows it._

Kiba: _When I was down_

Nari: _I was your clown_

Both: _Nobody know it, nobody knows_

Kiba: _Right from the start_

Nari: _I gave you my heart. Oh, oh. I gave you my heart._

Kiba: _So don't go breaking my heart_

Nari: _I won't go breaking your heart_

Both: _Don't go breaking my heart. Ooh hoo. Nobody knows it_

Kiba: _When I was down_

Nari: _I was your clown_

Kiba: _Right from the start_

Nari: _I gave you my heart_

Both: _Oh, oh. I gave you my heart._

Kiba: _So don't go breaking my heart_

Nari: _I won't go breaking your heart._

Both: _Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my heart. Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my_

Nari: _I won't go breaking your heart_

Kiba: _Don't go breaking my heart_

Nari: _I won't go breaking your heart_

Kiba: _Don't go breaking my heart_

Nari: _I won't go breaking your heart_

Kiba: _Don't go breaking my heart_

Nari: _I won't go breaking your heart_

Kiba: _Don't go breaking my heart_

Nari: _I won't go breaking your heart. *Kisses Kiba on the cheek*_

(A/N: Wow, who knew Kiba was such a cornball)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nari's Mind (And, yes. I know I changed the words. Nari isn't fat)

Kiba: _Once I was a selfish fool who never understood. Never looked inside myself, though on the outside, I looked good. Then we met, and you made me the man I am today. Nari, I'm in love with you, no matter what you say._

Both: _'Cause without love._

Kiba: _Life is like the seasons with no summer._

Both: _Without love._

Kiba: _Life is rock 'n roll without a drummer. Nari, I'll be yours forever, 'cause I never wanna be_

Both: _Without love._

Kiba: _Oh Nari, never set me free._

Both: _No I ain't lying. Never set me free. No, no, no._

Naruto: _Living in the ghetto it's dark everywhere you go. How'd thought I'd love a girl who's skin is white as winter snow._

Hinata: _In my ivory tower life was just a Hostess snack. But now I've tasted chocolate, and I'm never going back. _

Both: _'Cause without love._

Naruto: _Life is like a beat you can't follow._

Both: _Without love._

Hinata: _Life is Doris Day at the Apollo._

Both: _Darling, I'll be yours forever 'cause I never wanna be without love_.

Naruto: _So, darling, never set me free. No._

Both: _I'm yours forever. Never set me free. No, no, no._

Kiba: _If I'm left without my baby doll I don't know what I'd do._

Nari: _Kiba, I've got to break out so that I can get my hands on you_

Naruto: _Girl, if I can't touch you, then I'm gonna lose control._

Hinata: _Naruto, you're my black white knight. I've found my blue-eyed soul._

Both: _Sweet freedom is our goal._

Kiba: _I wanna kiss ya._

Nari: _Let me out at the next toll!_

Nari & Hinata: _Without love!_

Naruto: _Life is like a prom that won't invite us._

Nari & Hinata: _Without love!_

Kiba: _Life's like getting my big break and laryngitis._

All: _Without love!_

Hinata: _Life's a forty-five when you can't buy it._

All: _Without love!_

Nari: _Life is like my mother on a diet!_

All: _Like a week that's only Mondays. Only ice cream, never sundaes. Like a circle with no center. Like a door marked "Do not enter!" Darling, I'll be yours forever, 'cause I never wanna be without love._

Kiba & Hinata: _Yes, now you've captured me._

All: _Without love!_

Naruto & Nari: _I surrender happily._

All: _Without love!_

Hinata: _Oh, Naruto, never set me free!_

All: _No, no, no. _

Nari: _No, I ain't lying._

All: _Never set me free! No, no, no!_

Nari & Kiba: _No, I don't wanna live without._

All: _Love, love, love. _

Naruto: _Pretty, Hinata, pretty little._

All: _Darling, you'd best believe me, never leave me without love!_

Kiba made a sharp sigh, and Pein said. "I don't know, but I guess Kiba's happy…"

Yuzuki smiled "Yeah."

* * *

A/N: Songs used: Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and that one chick, Without Love by The Cast of Hairspray.

Kiba: You honestly made me sing that?

Me: Maybe… I thought it would be so cute : )


	17. Benefit Show

A/N: I am soo late! God I hate my school. They won't give me break! I got ISS just for not waiting in the gym, I was waiting by the P.E. hall, thus causing me to be grounded, which means my computer was taken away…

Disclaimer: Yeah, if you've kinda noticed, I don't own Naruto… yet… ; )

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

*Sigh* The school has kinda fallen into a depression, and a week before Christmas! I visited them everyday, Kiba and Nari. Nari's toe twitched every now and then, but it's not good enough. And Hanabi isn't helping. She is always bugging me about Naruto, and asking if they've woken up yet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hinata!" Ino called after me, pulling Sai along with her. She seemed pretty excited for someone who's depressed, so I thought it was worth listening to.

"Yes, Ino?" I asked, as interested as I can.

"The school is putting on a talent show, to help raise money for Kiba and Nari of course." she mused.

"Um… Ino, what is money going to do for Nari?" I asked bluntly.

"Well… I don't know… but it's on their behalf." Ino laughed impishly. Sai nodded. She kept telling me how everyone was performing in pairs, and she was paired up with Sai. And that all the talents were boy & girl. So that explains why he is with her. "And of course, your partner is Naruto!" she squealed. "I'm pretty sure you're happy about that." she nudged me.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I blushed. It's kinda awkward between us. Ever since that kiss after the Halloween dance, we've been kinda distant. None the less, this was for Nari and Kiba, so I'm going to do my best! "Well… bye!" I said, running off to check out the line up.

In front of the office was a sheet of paper with names on it. It said:

**

* * *

**

Benefit Talent Show!

**All ticket sales go to Kiba Inuzuka & Nari Kobayashi's Fund**

**All talents will performed in pairs. **

**Pairs**

_Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga_

_Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno_

_Shikamaru Nara & Temari no Sabaku_

_Neji Hyuga & Tenten_

_Sai & Ino Yamanaka_

_Gaara no Sabaku & Matsuri_

_Itachi Uchiha & Kaiko Tamoze_

_Sasori & Misoka Inaka_

_Deidara & Akahana Ondo_

_Hidan & Yukari Owano_

_Pein & Yuzuki Yobayashi_

_Suigetsu Hozuki & Sayomi Maru_

_Kankuro no Sabaku & Suki Misao_

* * *

Hmmm… Two questions: Who the hell is Kaiko, Misoka, and Akahana? Oh, well. At least they got smoking hot guys. Haha! And Karin doesn't even get to do it! I wonder what her reaction will be-

"ARE YOU F****** KIDDING ME?" I heard someone screech. I guess my questions have been answered. Well… one of them has…

Neji stood at the head of the herd, looking at the list with a pale face. "H-Hi, Neji." he heard a peaceful voice behind him. He turned around to Tenten, avoiding eye contact with him. "So… you want to come over to my house to rehearse?"

"Uh… why don't we come over to my house?" Neji said, a little panicky.

"Do you guys have a piano?" she smiled sweetly.

"…No…" Neji answered reluctantly.

"Then you should come to my house." she said before giving him a piece of paper. "Here's my number so we can talk about it."

Neji took the paper and high-tailed it outta there, face pale except for his cheek. Just think of a vampire with a blush.

~At the Hospital~

"Well… I'm sorry, we don't know what to do up to this point." Dr. Tsunade explained to Tsume and Hana.

"We keep them alive!" Hana burst. You couldn't really blame her. Kiba was her little bro. She was there through it all. Except the potty training *shudders*.

"Hana!" Tsume scolded.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing more we can do. If they don't wake up by Saturday, we are going to have to… you know." Dr. Tsunade explained.

"No!" Hana lunged at the doctor.

"Hana!" Tsume yelled again, holding her daughter back. "Quit exploding!"

"They're just going to let Kiba and his dream girlfriend die! How can I not freak out? How can you be taking her side?" she screamed.

"I'm not agreeing with them! But… this might be the best for them…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, when's the show?" I asked Naruto.

"I think it's this Saturday." he answered. "So what are we going to do?"

"Something that really applies to their relationship." I suggested.

* * *

A/N: And I'm ending it right there! And that other fanfic "An Akatsuki Saturday Night." I totally forgot to give credit to where credit is do: suzimi on deviantART. Sorry there!

Kiba & Nari: YOU'RE KILLING US OFF?

Me: You'll have to read it and find out. Mwahahaha!


	18. I'm Yours

A/N: Yay! New chapter… well that's all I got… I don't have an excuse for putting this one off… Well… BYE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I'm going to Japan this winter break, so… If you hear that Kishimoto (Is that the dude who owns Naruto? IDK) has been found dead… you know who did it. Ha-ha, JK!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Today's Saturday, and tonight we have the big talent show. I wish that Nari and Kiba would just WAKE UP ALREADY! Sorry… this whole thing has made me emotional. I can't stand this waiting, this agony. Naruto and I stood next to each other, watching Gai began the announcements. He had a said face, and I could've sworn he shed a tear.

"Lady's and gentlemen, we are happy you came here to support the cause of our dear students who've gone though such unyouthful happenings." Gai sensei sniffed. "And now, first up is Naruto and Hinata." Naruto grabbed my hand and led me out on stage, his guitar in his other hand. He sat down on the little stool that was placed in the center of the stage, and I took my place in front of the mic. Naruto place his fingers on the neck of the guitar, and began to strum.

Naruto: _Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back._

Hinata: _Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest and nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention. I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some._

Naruto: _But I won't hesitate no more, no more._

Hinata: _It cannot wait._

Both: _I'm yours._

Naruto: _Well, open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and then you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find_

Both: _Love, love, love, love_

Hinata: _Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing. We're just one big family. And it's our God-forsaken right to be_

Both: _Loved, loved, loved, loved, loved._

Hinata: _So I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm sure._

Naruto: _There's no need to complicate, our time is short. This is our fate._

Both: _I'm yours._

Naruto: _D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do. But do you want to come on scooch on over closer dear, and I will nibble your ear._

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror and bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer. But my breath fogged up the glass. So I drew a new face and I laughed._

Hinata: _I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons. It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue._

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more. _

Naruto: _It cannot wait._

Both: _I'm yours._

Naruto: _Come on and open up your mind and see like me._

Hinata: _I won't hesitate_

Naruto: _Open up your plans and then your free_

Hinata: _No more, no more_

Naruto: _Look into your hear and you'll find that_

Both: _The sky is yours_

Hinata: _It cannot wait, I'm sure._

Naruto: _So please don't, there's no need_

Both: _There's no need to complicate, our time is short._

Naruto: _'Cause our time is short._

Hinata: _This our fate._

Naruto: _This is, this is, this is our fate._

Both: _I'm yours._

Hinata: _Oh, I'm yours. Oh, I'm yours._

Naruto: _Oh, whoa, baby, you believe I'm yours. You best believe, best believe I'm yours._

Naruto stopped his strumming and closed his eyes, whilst I looked down. We looked up again when we heard a roaring applause. I smiled out to the crowd and began crying. Yes, I looked like a blubbering fool, and Naruto wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

* * *

A/N: So sad! Anyway, if you don't know that song… what's wrong with you? Either way, it's called I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. And the next chapter will have Shikamaru & Temari's duet, and Neji and Tenten's flashback. Yeah.

Hinata: Wow… I am such a pathetic SAP in this chapter.

Hidan: Yeah, you're such a sap. And in that one chapter, why the fuck am I seen as a damn pervert?

Me: It needed some more comedy than it had… so I just made a fool out of you. Tehe


	19. Neji's Realization

A/N: And now, I've officially decided that the talent show arc is definitely going to be the end of "Konoha School of the Arts". I know, I know, you're all tearing up at this. But I am still write other fanfics, don't worry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and if I did, and this is a huge stretch, I would make Hinata kill Sakura and Naruto would be all hers.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

I walked past Shikamaru dozed off by the amps. I sighed, and Naruto apparently only saw one way to wake him up. He found the nearest guitar and plugged it in. He played a very loud G chord in Shikamaru's ear. Hey, at least he woke up.

"Now, up is Shikamaru and Temari." Gai said to the audience, who were already in tears just from our performance. We must've rocked!

Temari and Shikamaru walked out onto stage, hand in hand. Aw, are they together? Anyway, Shikamaru placed himself on the little stool, which is now in front a big, black, grand piano. Temari then seated herself next to him, giving him a bright smile.

Shikamaru: _Baby, life has got you run down. I think it's time, girl, that we slow down. So take a look, it's almost sun down. So why don't you_

Both: _Lay right here. Let me just ease your mind. I'm giving you all my time. I'm gonna keep on, keep on loving you. Strong and slow. The way that you want me to. Baby, my whole life through. I'm gonna keep on, keep on loving you._

Temari: _When that morning sun is dawning, baby, both of should call in. 'Cause we got too much love to fall in._

Both:_ So why don't you lay right here. Let me just ease your mind. I'm giving you all my time. I'm gonna keep on, keep on loving you. Strong and slow. The way that you want me to. Baby, my whole life through. I'm gonna keep on, keep on loving you._

Shikamaru: _Why don't you lay right here, let me just ease your mind. I'm giving you all my time. I'm gonna keep on, keep on_

Both: _Strong and slow. The way that you want me to. Baby, my whole life through. I'm gonna keep on, keep on loving you. Soft and slow. The way that you want me to. Baby, my whole life through. Keep on, keep on, keep on_

Temari: _Loving you! Oh._

Both: _I'm going to keep on, keep on loving you._

When the song was over, Temari gave Shikamaru a little peck on his lips, then getting up to leave. Shikamaru didn't know what the hell just happened, and just sat there frozen. This went on for another 2 minutes when Naruto and Sasuke had to go carry him offstage.

Neji laughed at his friend's goofiness, then realized, he was next! I saw him bow his head, shadowing his eyes. I saw another blush creep to his face. I wonder what he's thinking.

~Flashback~

Neji tapped his pencil on the edge of a dark wooden desk. He didn't expect a vampire's room to be so… bright. Bright blue walls, a green comforter, and beige carpet. Tenten was in the restroom, so he was about to take the opportunity to look around for evidence, but the door opened.

"So, what do we have so far?" Tenten asked. She looked around, and took in a huge breath. She started sniffing, and following where the stench was growing stronger. It led to Neji's neck. "Neji, why do you smell like *sniff sniff*… garlic?" Tenten made a gag noise.

"Aha! Take that you blood sucker!" Neji stood up, pointing an accusing finger at the pale girl.

"What?" Tenten asked, a little hurt. "Why are you calling me a blood sucker?"

"Don't play innocent! You are a vampire, and you're trying to drink my blood!" Neji screamed.

"I'm not a vampire! Have you gone mad?" Tenten asked, a pain growing in her chest.

"Then explain why you were talking about blood that one day I took you to the nurses office?" Neji asked, still pointing.

"I said that I probably had another blood clot!" she said, breaking down and crying. "I have a really bad heart disease, and I am always judged by it. People think I can't do anything because I have a weak heart. I thought you were different, I thought you thought me as a normal human being. I guess I was wrong." she sobbed.

Neji went stone. How could've he been so stupid? "Tenten, I'm sorry." he whispered.

"No you're not. People say that when they hear that because they feel pity, and I don't want to be pitied. I just want to be normal." she said, stilling sobbing.

After her little outburst, Neji didn't know what to say to Tenten. Only thing left to do is console her out of her crying, and then apologize again.

~End Flashback~

Neji went out onstage without holding Tenten's hand. Not _much_ of a big shocker, I mean, it's Neji, but something seems off.

* * *

A/N: Dee buh dee buh dee buh dee That's all, folks! Song used is Keep On Lovin' You by Steel Magnolia

Naruto:…Uh… What up with the Loony Toons?

Me: I don't know… I… uh… This isn't the time for your criticism!

Hinata: Do. Not. Yell. At. NARUTO!

Me: Sorry! But right now, Kiba and Nari are dying for all we know!

Neji: Why am I made an idiot?\

Me: All these questions will be asked in the next chapter!

Everyone: Really?

Me: Yes, No, Maybe So. Just read and find out!


	20. Finally

A/N: Hehe… I kinda skipped Sasuke & Sakura… well… pretend that they sang Be Good to Me by Ashley Tisdale. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 20**

* * *

After Neji and Tenten were out on stage, Tenten behind a keyboard, a hip hop beat began to play.

Neji: _Don't look now._

_I saw you dancing on that speaker box, girl, what's your name? I saw you texting on that bbm, can we exchange? I got two glasses at my table, can I show you the way? Tonight's the night to let it go, go, girl it's okay._

_I'm not looking for no strings, you're not looking for a ring. So if you're ready for this fling, then meet me in the back. I never knew it'd be like this, such an unexpected twist. Started off with just a kiss, I don't know how to act._

Tenten: _Dear heart, I know I promised you I'd take it slow. Dear love, I know I swore on everything I own. But I can't resist, oh it's just one kiss._

Both: _But don't look now._

Tenten: _You've got me going, I'm going, I'm gone._

Both: _Don't look now._

Tenten: _You've got me going, I'm going, I'm gone._

Both: _Don't look now._

Tenten: _I can't resist, oh it's just one kiss. So don't look now._

Neji: _My heart is pumping like that bass before I pick you up. The way we stole each others hearts we playing stick 'em up. I take a shot of ciroc to get me in the zone, now. She took a step out the door, from head to toe she's all "wow"_

_I'm not looking for no strings, you're not looking for a ring. If you're ready for this fling, then meet me in the back. I never knew it'd be like this, such an unexpected twist. Started off with just a kiss, I don't know how to act._

Tenten: _Dear heart, I know I promised you I'd take it slow. Dear love, I know I swore on everything I own. But I can't resist, oh it's just one kiss._

Both: _But don't look now._

Tenten: _You've got me going, I'm going, I'm gone._

Both: _Don't look now._

Tenten: _You've got me going, I'm going, I'm gone._

Both: _Don't look now._

Tenten: _I can't resist, oh it's just one kiss. So don't look now._

Neji: _Something about this girl, she shaking up my world. She got me doing things I never did before. Dang, there's something about this girl. She shaking up my world. She got me out my zone, I'm losing all control. Something about this girl, she shaking up my world. She got me doing things I never did before. Dang, there's something about this girl. She shaking up my world. She got me out my zone, I'm losing all control._

Tenten: _Dear heart, I know I promised you I'd take it slow. Dear love, I know I swore on everything I own. But I can't resist, oh it's just one kiss._

Both: _But don't look now._

Tenten: _You've got me going, I'm going, I'm gone._

Both:_ Don't look now._

Tenten: _You've got me going, I'm going, I'm gone._

Both: _Don't look now._

Tenten: _You've got me going, I'm going, I'm gone._

Both: _Don't look now._

Tenten: _You've got me going, I'm going, I'm gone._

Both: _Don't look now._

Tenten: _You've got me going, I'm going, I'm gone._

Both: _Don't look now._

The crowd broke into applause. And Tenten stood next to Neji, taking his hand. He turned to her and blushed. She got on her tip toes and kissed him. Naruto and I were staring out on stage, totally and utterly awed. The thing is, they weren't pulling apart.

"I've never someone hold their breath so long!" Naruto said, wide eyed.

Gai went out on stage, ready to pull them apart. "Okay… okay… guys, you can stop now." he put his hands on their foreheads and pushed them apart. "Okay, now for Sai & Ino!"

~Meanwhile~

Hana and Tsume stared anxiously at Kiba and Nari's limp bodies. Silently begging that they'd wake up. Hana didn't take her off them for a second, not even to blink. Tsume took a quick glance up at the clock. They had 6 more hours until they take them off life support.

"KIBA!" Nari shot up and screamed, breathing heavily. "Kiba…" she cried into the bed sheets.

"Nari!" Hana and Tsume exclaimed in unison, hugging her tight. "You're awake!"

"What do you mean?" Nari asked. She looked behind them and saw Kiba asleep. "Why are we in the hospital? What happened to Kiba?" she asked frantically.

Tsume nodded at Hana, telling her it was okay to go on. "You guys were hit by a car, and you just woke up. Kiba hasn't yet." At this Nari jumped out of her bed and went to Kiba, seeing if it was true.

"Kiba… c'mon, wake up." she shook him. She saw Kiba's many cuts on his face and an oxygen mask, starting to cry. "Kiba, wake up. Please!" she sobbed into his shirt.

"N-Nari… I can't breathe, and plus that really hurts…"

* * *

A/N:Dun, dun, DUUUUN! Cliffhanger… yeah… I'm not good at this "drama" thing… So, I hope you enjoyed my epic fail! And the song used was Don't Look Now by Far East Movement ft. Keri Hilson!


	21. Grand Finale

A/N: Yay! Doing another chapter, as you may have already known 3 And guess what! This is the big FINALE! SOB! I'm so glad to have so many people read this fic, and I wanted to thank all of you who has reviewed. Special shout outs to TheBigFoxx and xxXDarkNekoJokerXxx. You both rock, my friends! And next chapter will have all the songs I used in this fic you wanna hear them in real life J

Disclaimer: Two words: I wish. I don't own Naruto nor the songs used.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

"N-Nari… I can't breathe, and plus, that really hurts." Nari heard over her sobs. She swiftly looked up and saw Kiba's face. Kiba's AWAKE face.

"OH MY GOD! KIBA!" Nari screamed and hugged him harder. "You woke up!" Kiba didn't know what the hell was happening, but Nari was hugging the living day lights out of him, so que diablas? (What the hell in Spanish) Kiba just rolled with it and hugged her back.

"Um… you woke up just two minutes ago…" Hana whispered to Nari.

"Don't ruin the moment!" Nari snapped. Kiba laughed, trying to get up. He winced as a sharp pain grew in his lower torso. He fell back instantly, the pain subsided.

"Ugh, what happened?" Kiba groaned. Hana groaned, but in annoyance. "_How many times am I going to explain this story?_"she thought bitterly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasori smiled at the timid girl who was carrying a striking blue electric guitar. I just sat and watched from the sidelines. Sai and Ino were amazing, as was Gaara and Matsuri. Sai and Ino did this amazing dance routine. Gaara and Matsuri did some sort of magic show. Next was Sasori and this girl named Misoka.

Sasori: _This time I wonder what it feels like-_

Sasori sang, but was interrupted when a red flash came on stage. And a different song was playing. I looked, and saw what NO ONE wanted to see: Karin.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" I screamed, running out on stage. Naruto chased after me, stopping me before I did anything rash.

Karin just gave me a look and said "I deserve a shot to show off my talents in the talent show. Besides, this chick couldn't do anything an eight year old could do." I turned to looked at Misoka, who was beginning to cry. I was _**FED UP **_with her. I brought my arm back, fist clenched, ready to fight. Sasori, who was stroking Misoka's hair, stopped me his free hand. Then I got an idea. I looked at the orchestra who was waiting at the bottom of the stage. I snapped my fingers and they began to play.

Hinata: _You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill. You can try to stop the seasons girl, but you know you never will. _

I pointed in her face. She stepped back, and every step, I pushed her back more. She ran up into Naruto and wrapped his arms around her. He just pushed her away, disgusted. He looked out at me, now singing to the crowd.

Hinata: _And you can try to stop my dancing feet but I just cannot stand still! 'Cause the world keeps spinning round and round. And my heart's keeping rime to the speed of sound. I was lost till I heard the drums and I found my way. _

Naruto & Hinata: _Cause you can't stop the beat!_

Naruto ran out on stage with me. I smiled and we began to dance together.

Naruto & Hinata: _Ever since this whole world began a woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man._

Naruto, Hinata, & ?: _So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can, today._

Naruto and I looked off stage to see Kiba and Nari, awake. Kiba smiled with his right arm in a cast, Nari holding his hand. They walked on to join us center stage.

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, & Nari: _Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky. You can wonder if you wanna but I'll never ask why._

Nari: _And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say…_

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, & Nari: _You can't stop the beat!_

The entire KSA student body was on stage in a split second exchanging hugs with the awoken pair. Ino smiled at me, an idea in her mind.

Ino: Y_ou can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea._

Sai: _You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be._

Misoka regained her composure, and decided to join in.

Misoka: _And if they try to stop us, Sasori…_

Sasori & Misoka: _I'll call the MNNCP_

Ino & Misoka: _Cause the world keeps spinning round and round._

_Sasori: Round and round._

Ino: _And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound._

Sai: _Speed of sound!_

Misoka: _I was lost till I heard the drums and I found my way._

Sai, Sasori, Ino & Misoka: _Cause you can't stop the beat! _

Kankuro & Suki: _Ever since we first saw the light a man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night._

Shikamaru & Temari:_ So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might, today._

Itachi and Kaiko: _Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above._

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Nari, Sai, Ino, Sasori, Misoka, Kankuro, Suki, Shikamaru, Temari, Itachi, & Kaiko: _You can try to stop the paradise we're dreaming of._

Sasuke & Sakura: _But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to say…_

All: _You can't stop the beat!_

Then, Sakura did something that was WAY unexpected. She grabbed Sasuke by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him into a mind blowing kiss. Before it got out of hand, Gai came out on stage. "Ah, live theater, there ain't nothing like it!" He thought of something quick and yelled. "If there is anyone who wants to join in, this is your last chance!"

Kurenei was watching from the sidelines, anxious of going out. Asuma came up, patting her back. "Go on, or forever wish you had." he smiled. Next thing he knew, Kurenei was on stage singing.

Kurenei: _You can't stop my happiness cause I like the way I am. And you just can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas ham. So if you don't like the way I look, well I just don't give a damn!_

_Cause the world keeps spinning round and round. And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound I was lost till I heard the drums and I found my way._

Kiba, Naruto, and Ino were moved by her courage, and decided to sing along with her.

Kurenei & Company: _Cause you can't stop the beat! Ever since this whole world began a woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man. And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today._

_Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky. You can wonder if you wanna but I'll never ask why. And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say_

Naruto, Kiba, Pein, Yuzuki & Ino: _You can't stop the beat!_

I grabbed Kurenei's hand and we dance. Soon, all the girls joined in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kakashi leading a frightened Anko on stage. "It'd your time to shine!" he encouraged. Anko smiled, nodded and walked to the front.

Anko: _Oh, oh, oh. You can't stop today._

Everyone: _No!_

Anko: _As it comes speeding down the track._

Everyone: _Child, yes!_

Anko: _Child, yesterday is history._

Everyone: _Be gone!_

Anko: _And it's never coming back!_

Anko & Company: _Cause tomorrow is a brand new day and it don't know white from black!_

All: _Yeah!_

Anko: _Cause the world keeps spinning round and round and my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound. I was lost till I heard the drums and I found my way._

_Cause you can't stop the beat. Ever since we first saw the light a man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night. And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today._

_Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above. You can try to stop the paradise we're dreaming of. But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to say._

All: _You can't stop the beat!_

_Oh, oh, oh._

_Oh, oh, oh._

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_Ever since we first saw the sun a man and woman like to shake it when the day was done. So we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today!_

_Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above you can try to stop the paradise we're dreaming of. But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to say…_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

We sang at the top of our lungs. Naruto pulled me into a kiss, and I blushed madly when I heard cheers from everyone around us, including the adults… I'm so grounded… I pulled away, and saw Kiba shyly kiss Nari on the cheek. Lucky, he had no attention drawn to himself.

Behind us, Deidara was seated behind a drum set, and Hidan holding a guitar. They both began playing.

Deidara: _Come on! Come on! Get up! Come up! Let's go!_

Hidan: _I you came to party, why didn't you just say so?_

Naruto: _Get up! Get up! Get up! Take it down!_

Shikamaru: _Now we need you moving to the rhythm and sound!_

Girls: _Come on! Come on! Come on!_

Kiba: _Get your hands up!_

Kankuro: _Get your hands up!_

Guys: _Get up! Get up! Get up!_

Nari, Hinata & Suki: _Now we need to move it to the rhythm and sound!_

Naruto: _The lifestyle you're living, is it everything you want to be?_

Neji: _And just like the movies, we cannot believe in all that we see._

Kiba: _Cause the poison, the bands live in vans, and we want. We can, just to make you a friend and a fan._

Tenten: _You're living…_

Hidan & Deidara: _Pop fiction!_

Itachi: _Go outdoors, the distance, and beyond._

Girls: _Come on! Come on! Get up! Come on! Let's go!_

Guys: _If you came to party, why didn't you just say so?_

All: _Get up! Get up! Get up! Take it down!_

Nari, Misoka, Yukari, Yuzuki & Kaiko: _Now we need to move it to the rhythm and sound!_

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari: _Come on! Come on1 Put your hands up!_

Temari: _Sing it like you mean, at the top of your lungs!_

All: _Laaaa! Now we need to move it to the rhythm and sound!_

Kankuro: _You live for the rhythm._

Matsuri: _Once you hear that beat_

Gaara & Suki: _You know its on!_

Neji: _You breath for your music_

Tenten & Temari: _All you need is good friends and a song._

Naruto & Kiba: _It's not a chick, and you ran. Then you started to dance._

Shikamaru & Neji: _You take a look at the band, you never want it to end._

Matsuri: _You're living…_

Hidan & Deidara: _Pop fiction!_

Itachi & Kaiko: _Formal, no words, traditions and become._

Nari: _Come on!_

Ino: _Come on!_

Sakura: _Get up!_

Temari: _Come one!_

Gaara: _Let's go!_

Kankuro & Neji: _If you came to party, why didn't you just say so?_

All: _Get up! Get up! Get up! Take it down!_

Girls: _Now we need to move it to the rhythm and sound._

Guys: _Come on! Come on! Put your hands up!_

Tenten: _Sing it, like you mean it._

Neji & Tenten: _At the top of your lungs!_

All: _Laaaa!_

Deidara, Sasori & Misoka: _Now we need to move it with the rest of the crowd._

All: _Raise your hands, raise your voices, sing like ya mean it. _

Naruto: _Sing like you mean it._

All: _Raise your hands, raise your voices, sing like ya mean it._

Sai: _Sing like you mean it._

Hidan's guitar playing mellowed out for a second. For abruptly starting again.

Naruto, Kiba & Sasuke: _Come on! Come on! Come on!_

Hinata, Nari & Sakura: _Get up! Get up! Get up!_

Itachi, Sasori, Hidan & Pein: _Come on! Come on! Come on! Get up! Come on! Let's go!_

Kaiko, Misoka, Yukari & Yuzuki: _If you came to party, why didn't you just say so?_

Sai, Shikamaru & Neji: _Get up! Get up! Get up! Take it down!_

Ino, Temari & Tenten:_ Now we need you moving to the rhythm and sound! _

Hidan & Yukari: _Come on! Come on! Put your hands up!_

Itachi & Kaiko: _Sing it like you mean it, at the top of your lungs!_

All: _Laaaa!_

Naruto & Hinata: _Now we need to move it with the rest of the crowd. _

All: _Raise your hands, raise your voices, sing like you mean it!_

* * *

A/N: Aaaand that was the end of my fic. The LONGEST CHAPTER IN THIS FIC!

Hinata: Like Anime said earlier, we appreciate all our readers and reviewers! And now click the little review button below

\/

Me: Songs use were You Can't Stop the Beat by The Cast of Hairspray and Pop Fiction by Come on Come on


	22. Songs Used

A/N: Hello one and all! I am here to give you the names of ALL the songs used. Which is a damn big amount sooo here they are!

Music in Me by High School Musical

The Happy Song by Liam Lynch

Bad Romance by Lady Gaga

A Little Bit Longer by The Jonas Brothers

Over My Head by The Fray

Kidnap the Sandy Claus by The Nightmare Before Christmas

Theme Song From Drake & Josh

Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John

Without Love by Hairspray

I'm Yours by Jason Mraz

Keep On Loving You by Steel Magnolia

Don't Look Now by Far East Movement ft. Keri Hilson

A very little bit of Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback

You Can't Stop the Beat by Hairspray

Pop Fiction by Come on Come on

And I'll remind you, I DO NOT own any of these songs. Listen to these songs, and you better love them! And I know, the Critics United will probably be all over me just for doing this author's note.


End file.
